Descendant of eclipse (Descendiente del eclipse)
by acnologiarikudou
Summary: cada cierto tiempo había una rencarnacion de asura e indra, pero y si hubiera un tercer hermano?, naruto un niño nacido del clan de los ojos malditos y la maldición del odio demostrara que puede ser fuerte , le demostrara a sus padres que él puede superar la maldición del odia del clan uchiha. fem itachi/ fem sasuke/ fem naruto y mucho mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: una rebelión y una despedida- parte 1**

 **Descendant of eclipse**

 **(Descendiente del eclipse)**

 **Hola como están, esta es una nueva historia que tengo en mente, depende de que aceptadas sean las historias las continuare, hablando de esta historia… se darán cuenta cuando la lean. Esta es mi primera historia que no es un crossover.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece créditos a masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

 **616**

 **Ubicación: konoha- distrito uchiha.**

En un gran patio de una gran casa estilo japonés se encontraba un niño de unos 5años sentado jugando en la tierra a su alrededor se podían ver varias decoraciones elegantes como estatuas y flores, el niño en cuestión parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia ya que cualquiera diría que estaba jugando con sus manos de una forma extraña, pero los que lo conocían sabrían que el niño trataba de hacer las poses de mano de un ninjutsu que observo de su hermana mayor.

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué es un ninjutsu? Bueno es un ataque creado a base de chackra el cual es la energía que mueve a todo ser vivo del mundo esta se compone de energía espiritual (mana) y energía física(ki) en conclusión todas las personas lo poseían, pero no todas lo podían usar. El niño que trataba de lograr esta gran hazaña poseía, cabello desordenado negro y piel algo pálida, pero no para llegar a lo enfermizo sus ojos eran azul cielo, actualmente llevaba puesto una camisa negra con cuello alto y mangas largas y un short color blanco y unas sandalias negras.

"¿por qué no me sale?, onee-sama lo hace ver muy fácil tch" dijo con algo de fastidio el niño mientras que de una forma extraña realizaba unas posees raras en sus manos las cuales eran las erróneas.

"sochi que haces?" dijo de repente una mujer la cual tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta su espalda media su piel era igual que la del niño, pero sus ojos eran color ónix diferentes a los del niño, actualmente vestía una camisa de color purpura, una falda roja y un delantal amarillo. El niño al notar la presencia de la mujer se sorprendió y dejo lo que estaba haciendo y oculto sus manos en sus bolsillos haciendo que la mujer sonriese.

"no estaba haciendo nada Oka-chan solo jugaba con tierra… si con tierra" dijo el niño mientras que de la nada comenzó a cavar con sus manos en el suelo para diversión de su madre.

"naruto dime la verdad" dijo con seriedad fingida la mujer mientras que el niño se puso nervioso y sin más le revelo lo que realmente hacia a su madre.

"estaba tratando de hacer lo que izumi-nee hace con las manos" dijo el niño llamado naruto en señal de derrota ante lo lindo que se veía su hijo la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír y sin mas cargo al pequeño naruto y lo llevo dentro de la casa.

"ah ¿sí? Dime ¿qué hace izumi con las manos?" dijo la mujer con curiosidad, aunque ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"bueno ella hace que una gran bola de fuego salga de su boca y también hace que de un shuriken normal aparezcan varios es increíble" dijo con emoción el infante mientras que la mujer solo reía ante lo que su hijo decía cuando los dos por entraron a la casa ella se sentó con el en el suelo (¿creo que es por tradición no?) mientras que su hijo le seguía hablando de lo que era capas su hermana mayor haciendo que ella sonriese por lo chistoso que se veía haciendo gestos con sus manos para representar todo lo que su hermana podía hacer.

"dime mi pequeño **tengoku (cielo)** quieres ser igual de increíble que tu hermana mayor?" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras el niño asentía con emoción contestando la pregunta de su madre.

Cuando la mujer estaba a punto de hablar la puerta de la casa fue abierta haciendo que la mujer mirara a las recién llegadas al igual que naruto quien al verlas sonrió y se lanzo directo a una de ellas, siendo esta una mujer de unos 20 años la cual tenia el cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, al igual que sus ojos, su piel era del mismo color que la del niño parecía que esto caracterizaba a esta familia había unas extrañas marcas de ojeras en sus ojos, portaba una armadura anbu que resaltaba su gran figura atlética y unas sandalias shinobi negras y una badana de konoha en su frente. La mujer al ser abrazada por naruto sonrió devolviendo el abrazo con cariño.

"izumi-nee volviste, como te fue?, ¿atrapaste a algunos bandidos?" dijo con emoción el pequeño naruto mientras que la llamada izumi lo alzo y lo cargo cosa que hizo reír al infante.

"de hecho eso es clasificado otouto (hermanito)" dijo con una sonrisa izumi mientras que naruto parecía desinflarse ante lo dicho al ver esto izumi sonrió "pero lo que si te puedo decir es que cumplí con mi misión la cual no fue para nada difícil para mí" dijo con una sonrisa mientras que su hermanito se sorprendía ante lo genial que era su hermana mayor.

"si ya paraste de actuar como un bebe sorprendido podrías dejar que onee-chan tome asiento, bakaruto" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la otra persona que había entrado a la casa la cual era una adolescente de unos 12 años la cual tenia el cabello de color negro en dos cola de caballo, ojos negros y piel pálida al igual que izumi, naruto y su madre, la cual en apariencia se parecía mucho, llevaba una camisa azul cuello alto con el símbolo uchiha en su espalda y una falda blanca con un licra negro corto y unas sandalias shinobi negras y una badana de konoha en su frente, la chica en si era hermosa y eso que apenas comenzaba su adolescencia. Naruto al verla entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"sasami-baka…" dijo en un susurro naruto mientras que miraba feo a la que vendría siendo su otra hermana mayor solo que para él esta era la malvada. "oh dime como te vas después de ser vencida por natsumi-nee en aquel duelo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que sasami apretó los dientes.

"oh ven aquí mocoso…" dijo con una sonrisa maniaca mientras que naruto salto rápidamente de los brazos de izumi y salió corriendo con sasami no muy detrás de él haciendo que tanto su madre e izumi los miraran con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"parece que cada día se quieren mas eh oka-chan?" dijo izumi con una sonrisa al igual que su madre quien asintió ante lo que decía su hija.

Al poco tiempo otra persona había llegado a la casa al entrar se podía ver que era un hombre con cabello negro algo largo con ojos negros y una mueca de seriedad en su rostro, actualmente este hombre llevaba un uniforme de jonnin, pero modificado este era el uniforme de la policía militar de konoha de la cual estaban a cargo los uchihas y unas sandalias shinobi negras.

"estoy en casa" dijo con simpleza el hombre mientras que se quitaba sus sandalias y las dejaba en la entrada al verlo izumi se inclino al igual que su madre.

"bienvenido fugaku-kun/tou-san" dijo la mujer e izumi respectivamente ante el saludo el hombre llamado fugaku asintió y se sentó donde se encontraba la mesa ya que era hora de la cena.

"naruto!, sasami! ¡Es hora de cenar!" grito desde la cocina mientras que fugaku e izumi se sentaban en la mesa.

Al momento de naruto correr por su vida y ser perseguido por su hermana mayor sasami este corrió directo al cuarto de su madre y padre y se escondió debajo de su cama, mirando que su hermana no se fuera a percatar de que se encontraba allí, noto que ella entro a la habitación caminando por todo el lugar cosa que puso nervioso a naruto quien en un intento por no hacer ruidos tapo su boca con sus manos.

"bakaruto donde estas? Sal hermanito si lo haces no hare nada doloroso… para mi" dijo sasami con una sonrisa mientras que el pequeño no se movía de su lugar.

" _naruto!, sasami! ¡Es hora de cenar!"_ los dos oyeron el grito de su madre desde abajo en la cocina, al hacerlo naruto salió corriendo de su escondite directo hacia donde se encontraban cenando los demás. Al verlo sasami solo sonrió de forma malvada y salió corriendo hacia él quien en unos pocos momentos se encontraba en el comedor.

Al entrar se puso rígida al notar la presencia de su padre y no muy lejos de el se encontraba naruto quien se sentó a su lado haciéndole muecas a sasami que aguanto las ganas de saltar sobre su hermanito.

"hola tou-san bienvenido" digo de forma rígida sasami mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana quien la miro con una ceja alzada no es que su comportamiento fuera extraño solo que nunca entendió porque sasami actuaba así frente a su padre y eso ya era decir mucho ya que izumi era una persona muy inteligente.

"tou-chan como te fue? Ya puedes enseñarme el **katon: gökakyü no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)** creo que ya estoy listo y cuando logre pasar la prueba por fin podre quitarte el título de líder del clan tou-chan **"** dijo con emoción el infante lo que dijo hizo reír a izumi al igual que su madre, sasami solo lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa ante el sueño de su hermanito.

"ne, ne naruto que te he dicho sobre agobiar a tu padre con tales preguntas?" dijo con un ligero regaño la mujer mientras que naruto agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"bah, bah mikoto-chan es bueno que nuestro hijo tenga ambiciones además nunca esta demás escuchar lo que tiene que decir mi hijo cada día, en cuanto a tus preguntas naruto me fue muy bien la taza de crímenes civiles en konoha parece caer lo que es bueno ya que demuestra nuestro buen trabajo, en cuanto al jutsu bueno si por mi fuera ya lo hubieras aprendido hace mucho tiempo pero tu madre dice que es peligroso para ti… pero entre tu y yo creo que pronto podrás hacerlo" dijo fugaku con una sonrisa de confidencialidad lo cual era raro, extremadamente raro ya que esto solo sucedía cuando estaba en casa o cuando se encontraba con su único hijo varón quien era el único que podía hacerlo sonreír nadie sabia el porque de esto incluso izumi quien tenia un gran sentido de deducción no podía decir con certeza porque naruto era el único que podía hacer sonreír a fugaku de verdad.

"guao enserio? Ya quiero aprenderlo, ya verás tou-chan lograre pasar la prueba del clan a la primera" dijo el infante con una sonrisa confiada que contagio a todos en la sala, naruto era la luz que iluminaba no solo a la familia sino a todo el clan uchiha ya que era muy querido por muchos y podía alegrar a cualquier persona en el clan con su inocencia infantil.

"estoy segura de que pronto patearas el viejo trasero de tu padre, pero ahora es hora de cenar" dijo mikoto mientras que fugaku solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que dijo su esposa al igual que sus hijas, y sin mas la pequeña familia ceno con tranquilidad.

* * *

 **Times skip después de la cena.**

Al poco tiempo de que terminaran de cenar fugaku salió al gran patio a tomar algo de aire, izumi se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada y que necesitaba dormir un poco, sasami en cambio dijo que tenia que preparar unas cosas para el entrenamiento de mañana con su equipo dejando a mikoto y a naruto recogiendo los platos de la cena, a naruto le gustaba ayudar mucho a su madre quien le agradeció muchísimo por ayudarla con estas cosas.

Al levantar algunas cosas mikoto noto una banda ninja en el suelo la cual pertenecía a sasami quien actualmente se encontraba en su cuarto organizando cualquier cosa que había dicho que iba a hacer, tomando la banda en su mano miro a naruto.

"sochi-kun podrías llevarle esto a tu hermana sasami?" dijo mikoto con una dulce sonrisa mientras que naruto sin dudarlo fue a llevar la banda a su hermana mayor. Al hacerlo mikoto noto que fugaku había entrado con un leve celo fruncido como si estuviera preocupado por algo. "que sucede fugaku-kun?" dijo con preocupación mikoto mientras que fugaku la miro antes de sonreír y abrazarla dándole un beso que no duro mucho, pero si lo suficiente.

"bueno siéndote sincero mikoto-chan, el consejo del clan y algunos miembros del clan parece volver a considerar la propuesta de una rebelión" dijo con gran preocupación fugaku haciendo que mikoto jadeara.

"pero ¿cómo? Si shisui logro hacer que olvidaran eso con su **kotoamatsukami** " dijo con preocupación mikoto mientras que fugaku suspiraba.

"bueno parece ser que están despertando de él después de 5 años creo que ya me había preguntado cuanto duraría, cuando Minato estaba en el poder antes de que muriera pudimos aplacar un poco a los miembros del clan, pero ahora que ya no esta no creo saber que hacer para calmarlos" dijo con la mirada gacha el hombre mientras que mikoto tomo su mano en señal de apoyo.

"se que sabrás que hacer fugaku, después de todo eres el líder este clan" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mikoto mientras que fugaku lo copiaba.

"ojalá así sea mikoto-chan, ojalá así sea" dijo fugaku mientras miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa La cual su esposa devolvió.

* * *

 **Con naruto**

Naruto subió rápidamente por las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana sasami al llegar en vez de tocar o cualquier cosa simplemente entro y al hacerlo se encontró comuna vista extraña ante sus ojos y al sasami notarlo se quedó paralizada por completo cosa que hizo que naruto parpadeara de nuevo.

Ustedes se preguntarán porque naruto la miraba de forma extraña y sasami estaba paralizada pues sasami actualmente se encontraba en ropa interior cosa que hizo que naruto la mirara extraño y ella se quedase paralizada.

"porque usas eso?" dijo naruto refiriéndose al sostén y a las bragas (no me interesa si no cuadra con la época me vale) haciendo que sasami se sonrojase ante la pregunta.

"q-que haces aquí bakaruto que acaso oka-chan no te enseño a tocar a la habitación de una dama" dijo con furia sasami y con una cara roja de vergüenza, naruto solo negó con la cabeza de forma inocente.

"bueno no, pero oka-chan dijo que te diera esto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la banda la cual coloco en la cama al verlo sasami asintió, pero aún tenía el rostro rojo.

"y-ya lárgate bakaruto necesito privacidad ahora" dijo sasami mientras le gritaba a naruto que no entendía porque su hermana mayor se comportaba así.

"no quieres jugar conmigo sasami-nee?" dijo con una sonrisa inocente ignorando lo que anteriormente había dicho, naruto sabía que su hermana mayor sasami no le agradaba mucho, pero eran hermanos y ella siempre juagaba con el a pesar de que siempre peleaban cosa que ni sus padres o izumi entendían con claridad.

"ahora no bakaruto estoy ocupada tal vez mañana, ahora podrías irte de mi habitación?" dijo sasami mientras que naruto decayó ante la respuesta negativa de su hermana y sin más se retiró de la habitación.

"bueno, que descanses sasami-nee" dijo con algo de tristeza mientras dejaba a una sasami con el leve ceño fruncido atrás quien reflexionaba en como había tratado a su hermano.

Al salir del cuarto de su hermana sasami naruto se sintió aburrido iba a bajar, pero mejor pensó en ir a ver como estaba izumi, y con eso se acerco a la puerta de izumi iba abrirla sin más, pero decidió poner en practica lo que sasami le dijo así que toco la puerta, al ver que no había respuesta toco de nuevo, al ver que pasaba lo mismo decidió entrar.

Al entrar pudo notar que todo estaba en completa oscuridad aunque la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto levemente, cualquier persona al ver esto se fuera retirado en segundos, pero naruto decidió entrar y ver cuando lo hizo la puerta detrás de él se cerro cosa que no le importo mucho ya que siempre que entraba sucedía lo mismo, al acercarse lo suficiente pudo notar que su hermana estaba plácidamente dormida a si que se acerco con cuidado de no despertarla y a estar lo suficientemente cerca con su pequeño dedo trato de tocar la mejilla de su hermana pero…

"otouto quieres dormir conmigo?" dijo de repente izumi con un ojo abierto cosa que asusto a naruto haciendo que este se callera de espaldas.

"guah! No hagas eso de nuevo onee-chan casi me matas del susto" dijo el pequeño mientras que se levantaba al verlo izumi solo sonrió por haberlo asustado.

"jeje no era mi intención otouto, pero tampoco debiste entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso" dijo con una sonrisa la mujer mientras que naruto bajaba la cabeza apenado.

"lo siento onee-chan, pero tenia ganas de jugar y sasami-nee esta ocupada" dijo naruto mientras miraba a izumi quien le sonrió haciéndole un espacio en la cama.

"no tengo fuerzas para jugar contigo otouto, pero si puedo ofrecerte una siesta con tu hermana favorita" dijo con una sonrisa izumi mientras que naruto asintió y se acostó junto a izumi quien en segundos lo abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

"pero onee-chan yo… no… tengo… sueño" dijo naruto, pero poco a poco se iba quedando dormido al escuchar los latidos del corazón de izumi quien sonrió y con eso cerro los ojos y se sumió al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Sueño de naruto**

En un gran campo lleno de vegetación se encontraba un niño de 5años el cual se parecía mucho a naruto excepto que este poseía cabello completamente blanco y unos pequeños cuernos el niño vestía un kimono real con magnatas que adornaban varias partes de este en su cuello tenia un collar con varias magnatas.

El niño en cuestión se hallaba caminando en lo que parecía ser los jardines de un gran palacio mientras corría y sonreía llego a donde se dirigía el cual parecía un pequeño dojo en medio del gran jardín, y sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño entro y se encontró con varios monjes practicando sus katas en frente de ellos se hallaba un hombre.

El hombre poseía unos cuernos, su color de piel gris con grandes arrugas y pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior, con una trenza en la parte izquierda y derecha de su cabeza las cuales le llegaban al mentón, poseía una barba que le llegaba al estomago otra cosa notable es que no tenía cejas además de eso tenia una marca que era igual a sus ojos solo que roja, vestía un kimono igual que el niño.

Al notar la presencia del niño el hombre dejo a cargo a un hombre que se encontraba a su lado quien asintió, dirigiéndose hacia el niño que veía impresionado como los monjes se movían en sincronía, no se percato que el hombre se acercaba.

"nishoku-kun que haces aquí pensé que estas jugando con asuka y con Indra" dijo el hombre sorprendiendo al chico que se encontraba concentrado observando los katas de los monjes.

"eh? Oh bueno asuka-nee parece que va luchar de nuevo con Indra-nee como siempre así que me aleje por mi propio bien" dijo el chico llamado nishoku quien sonrió hacia el hombre quien asintió a la respuesta que le había dado el infante sabiendo que era lo mejor.

"creo que hiciste bien sochi, pero sabes que este lugar es muy peligroso para que este aquí solo mirando" dijo el hombre mientras que el niño bajaba la cabeza con tristeza sabiendo que tenía que irse.

"hagoromo-sensei, kaguya-sama exige su presencia en el palacio" dijo la voz de un hombre que se encontraba adentro del dojo haciendo que hagoromo asintiera y por alguna extraña razón el niño sonriera con emoción.

"tou-chan puedo ir, puedo ir, quiero ver a ba-chan hace mucho que no la veo" dijo con emoción el infante mientras que hagoromo lo pensaba un momento y asintió sabiendo que ver a su madre era mil veces mejor que dejar a su hijo aquí.

Caminando junto a su hijo que parecía muy feliz ante la idea de visitar a abuela sonrió, cuando iban llegando a lo que parecía ser un palacio imperial de la edad Edo, hagoromo entro junto a su hijo quien no podía aguantar la emoción de ver a su abuela, al entrar ambos notaron que el ambiente tenia un tono sombrío haciendo que nishoku mirara a su padre quien al ver esto frunció el ceño, esto le pareció muy extraño ya que donde normalmente habían varios empleados no se encontraba ningún alma.

"nishoku sal de aquí ahora" dijo con firmeza hagoromo mientras que el mencionado asintió sin entender del todo a lo que se refería su padre.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el infante salió del palacio o eso quería hacer, pero al momento de abrir la puerta lo único que vio fue un gran ojo rojo el cual se parecía mucho al de su padre, pero esta tenía varias comas en el y no solo eso el ojo parecía pertenecer a una gran bestia la cual parecía encontrarte fuera del palacio el niño al verla se sorprendió de sobremanera haciendo que sus miedos mas profundos surgieran.

Al momento de retroceder con pavor el niño choco con algo antes de desmayarse, pero esto no fue lo que lo hizo desmayarse si no el sonido del rugido de la bestia que se encontraba afuera.

" **ROOOOARRRR!"**

 **Fin del sueño de naruto.**

* * *

"guah!" naruto se levanto sobresaltado y sintiendo algo húmedo en sus mejillas al tocarse la mejilla se dio cuenta que eran lágrimas y sin que el pudiera controlarlo sus manos temblaban.

Izumi quien se encontraba dormida abrió los ojos con algo de sueño al notar que su peluche personal ya no estaba al abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta que su hermanito se encontraba sentado en la cama con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus manitas temblando levemente cosa que la hizo levantarse de inmediato.

"que te pasa otouto? ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo con preocupación la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su hermanito quien al sentir su contacto se tranquilizo y sin dudarlo la abrazo con fuerza.

"onee-chan es ese monstruo otra vez, siempre que sueño con aquel hombre al final un horrible monstruo aparece" dijo con temor naruto mientras que izumi frunció el ceño.

"otouto ya te he dicho que no es real es solo un sueño no tienes que temer" dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante la pelinegra mientras que naruto asentía.

"ya lo sé, pero cada vez que lo sueño parece más real" dijo con algo de miedo el infante mientras que sin que él lo notara izumi frunció el ceño.

"no te preocupes otouto yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte" dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora la pelinegra mientras que naruto asentía.

"lo prometes onee-chan?" dijo con algo de sueño el infante mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

"lo prometo… otouto" dijo izumi mientras los dos hermanos cerraban los ojos sumergiéndose al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Time skip (al día siguiente)**

Al despertarse al día siguiente naruto noto que su hermana mayor no se encontraba durmiendo con él y sin mas se levanto de la cama y fue a su cuarto al notar el calendario se dio cuenta que hoy era un día especial o bueno lo era solo para él ya que hoy era el día en el mes en el que kakashi-sensei lo dejaba ir a un entrenamiento de su equipo ósea al entrenamiento de su hermana sasami.

Al notarlo con mucha emoción se fue a cepillar los dientes, al momento de terminar esta labor bajo con rapidez hacia el comedor donde se encontraban sus dos hermanas, su padre y su madre quienes al notarlo tuvieron una pequeña sonrisa porque sabían el motivo de su emoción.

"buenos días sochi-kun por qué tanta emoción hoy?" dijo con una sonrisa mikoto mientras que el pelinegro daba pequeños saltitos de emoción.

"que no sabes qué día es hoy oka-chan" dijo el infante con emoción mientras que su madre soltaba una pequeña risa ante su comportamiento y su padre tenía una pequeña sonrisa ante como se comportaba.

"oh? ¿Hoy es ese día del mes el cual pasas el día con tu hermana favorita?" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa burlona que compartió con izumi al escuchar lo que había dicho su madre el niño se sonrojo con vergüenza y negó rápidamente, haciendo que su madre y su hermana izumi sonrieran ante la reacción.

"c-claro que no, no estoy emocionado por eso exactamente, solo lo estoy porque podré ver cómo hacer ninjutsu más de cerca e-eso es todo" dijo naruto con leve tartamudeo haciendo que tanto mikoto como izumi tuvieran ganas de abrazarlo ante lo lindo que se veía y si uno miraba más de cerca notaria que sasami miro hacia otro lado tratando de no mirar a su hermano pequeño.

"si, si lo que digas sochi, pero sea cual sea tu razón de todas formas tienes que darte una ducha antes de que vayas con tu hermana a entrenar" dijo mikoto mientras que naruto asentía retirándose con ella de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo de irse mikoto con naruto a la ducha izumi se quedo observando a sasami quien por alguna extraña razón evitaba mirarla al notar el comportamiento de sus hijas fugaku no dijo nada solo alzo una ceja y se dispuso a leer el periódico.

"que pasa onee-sama tengo algo en el rostro" dijo sasami ya cansada de evitar su mirada haciendo que izumi tuviera una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"no, la verdad no, solo estaba contado cuanto tiempo ibas a resistir abrazar a tu hermanito favorito" dijo izumi con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que sasami tuviera un pequeño sonrojo.

"no se de que me hablas, si te refieres al estorbo de hermano que tengo nunca en mis más locos sueños haría lo que dices" dijo sasami con el ceño fruncido haciendo que izumi soltara una pequeña risa al notar su todavía sonrojo en el rostro.

"jejeje musume(hija)… me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad, al igual que tu yo tenia un hermano la verdad nunca nos llevábamos bien... él era alegre y algo distraído lo contrario a lo que representaba ser un uchiha… yo era el igual a ti siempre serio fijo en mi objetivo… aunque éramos malos uno con el otro siempre cuidábamos entre nosotros sin que el otro se diera cuenta… cuando la 2da gran guerra ninja estallo, él y yo estábamos en un escuadrón de rastreo… incluso siendo mayores no nos llevábamos bien jejeje" dijo fugaku con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro mientras bajaba el periódico y miraba a sus hijas quienes prestaban atención ya que raramente su padre les contaba una historia de su pasado. "un día se nos asignó una misión la cual consistía ir a la frontera allí sin que lo supiéramos nos habían tendido una trampa, al final estábamos rodeados por ninjas de iwa, mi hermano en un acto desesperado me dijo a mí y a los otros que escapáramos mientras él los distraía, él dijo que iba a volver a salvo… al final nunca volvió… creo que nunca fui bueno para demostrar afecto… y por eso me arrepiento de no haberle mostrado el afecto debido a mi hermano, no quiero que cometas ese mismo error" dijo con una mirada con algo de tristeza mientras que sus hijas lo miraban con los ojos cristalizados ante la triste historia de su padre.

"hai tomare tu consejo tou-sama" dijo sasami secándose las lagrimas mientras que izumi hacia lo mismo y sonreía ante la acción de su hermana.

"me alegra musume, podrías dejarnos solo a izumi y a mi" dijo con calma fugaku mientras que sin preguntar sasami salió de la sala dejando a izumi y fugaku solos.

"de que necesitas hablar tou-sama" dijo izumi con calma y algo de seriedad mientras que fugaku suspiraba.

"las cosas han empeorado musume creo que habrá que apelar al plan de sandaime-sama" dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras que izumi lo veía sorprendido.

"con todo respeto tou-sama, pero acaso estas loco no podemos tratar ese plan como si nada debe haber otra forma" dijo izumi algo histérica mientras que fugaku negaba con la cabeza y apretaba los puños al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

"incluso con el poder de mis ojos no creo poder hacer algo sin que halla repercusiones, incluso si matáramos a los uchihas que quieren esa rebelión existe una gran posibilidad de que los demás hereden la **maldición del odio** y al final volveríamos al principio" dijo fugaku con la mirada gacha mientras que izumi miraba hacia otro lado sabiendo que su padre tenía razón.

"tou-sama antes que nada déjame hablar con el sandaime el sabrá que hacer" dijo izumi mientras que fugaku sabiendo que no había otra opción asintió.

"esperemos que su opción sea la adecuada" dijo fugaku algo resignado.

* * *

Al terminar de ducharse naruto bajo junto a mikoto donde su hermana mayor sasami los estaba esperando quien al verlos solo resoplo con fastidio.

"ya era hora bakaruto vas hacer que llegue tarde al entrenamiento" dijo con fastidio sasami haciendo que naruto le sacara la lengua.

"ne, ne ya dejen de pelear, bueno sasami ya sabes las reglas estén aquí antes de las 6, no puedes regalar, vender o prestar a naruto, asegúrate de que almuerce y no dejes que se acerque a ninguno de los libros de kakashi… ya sabes el porqué, al igual para ti naruto hazle caso a tu hermana mayor en todo y pórtate bien quieres? Los amo mucho cuídense" dijo mikoto terminado con beso en la frente a naruto y a sasami por igual.

Al terminar de escuchar todo lo que mikoto dijo, los hermanos salieron de la casa rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número 7, antes de que salieran del compuesto del clan donde fueron saludados por muchos, naruto jalo la camisa de su hermana mayor llamando la atención de sasami quien al verlo vio que este le extendía la mano cosa que hizo que sasami tuviera una pequeña sonrisa y tomara la mano de su hermano menor.

Cuando salieron del compuesto llegando al centro de la aldea la cual se encontraba algo alejado de donde Vivian cosa que siempre les pareció raro, pero nunca preguntaron el porqué, al llegar al centro de la aldea naruto tomo la mano de su hermana mayor sasami con fuerza y también coloco su otro mano allí, sasami al notar esto le dio un apretón haciendo que naruto se tranquilizara.

Sasami sabia que su hermano era algo tímido ante las multitudes e ir al centro de la aldea donde varios aldeanos y ninjas pasaban no era algo que a él le agradase, caminando con algo de prisa por parte de naruto, cosa que casi hizo reír a sasami los dos se adelantaron sin ningún contratiempo hacia el campo número 7.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento notaron que había dos chicas una de las cuales se encontraba algo impaciente mientras la otra se encontraba tomando una siesta, al ver a esta última naruto sonrió.

La chica que se encontraba algo impaciente al notar la llegada de sasami sonrió de una forma extraña cosa que hizo que naruto tuviera un escalofrió y apretara la mano de sasami inconscientemente. La chica vestía un kimono rosa oscuro abierto en las piernas y unas mallas verdes oscuras debajo, sandalias ninja y usaba la banda ninja como diadema, su cabello era de color rosa y sus ojos verde jade, tenia la piel algo pálida.

"buenos días sasami-chan como has estado?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual puso de nervios a naruto cosa que también sintió su hermana mayor solo que esta lo ocultaba muy bien.

"mph" dijo sasami ignorando olímpicamente a la chica quien no pareció afectada por el comportamiento de sasami, naruto al ver esto miro extraño a su hermana y se dirigió a la chica.

"un gusto mi nombre es uchiha naruto, como te llamas?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que sasami simplemente suspiro sabiendo que eso pasaría, la chica al notar al pequeño le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"mi nombre es haruno sakura un gusto, tu debes ser el hermanito de sasami ¿no?" dijo sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba al niño quien le devolvió la sonrisa y asentía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos naruto se acerco a sasami quien al notarlo lo miro con una ceja alzada al notar su ceño fruncido hacia ella cosa que, aunque no admitiera sasami se veía lindo.

"que miras bakaruto?" dijo con curiosidad sasami mientras que no muy lejos sakura sudaba ante la forma que sasami que trataba a su hermanito.

"oka-chan dice que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas" dijo naruto con los brazos cruzados con una mirada de reproche que hizo suspirar a sasami.

"si, si lo que digas" dijo sasami restándole importancia a lo que decía su pequeño hermano.

Haciendo un puchero ante la falta de atención que su hermana le dio el corrió lejos de ella y fue donde se encontraba la otra chica que por cierto todavía estaba dormida, al acercarse con sigilo noto que la chica tenia un ligero ronquido y sin que nadie lo previese naruto se lanzó sobre la chica.

La chica vestía una polera naranja con blanco con unos pantalones color naranja… llamativo ¿no?, su banda ninja era de color azul y se encontraba en su frente haciendo que varios flequillos de cabello de creasen. Tenia cabello rubio dorado el cual se encontraba atado en dos coletas gemelas, tenía piel lechosa, ojos color cielo al igual que naruto, tenia extrañas marcas en las mejillas dándole apariencia de bigotes, la chica en conclusión era una belleza con solo 12 años se podía decir que en el futuro lo sería aún más.

"natsumi-nee-chan!" dijo con emoción el pelinegro mientras saltaba con alegría listo para darle un gran abrazo a la chica quien al sentir el peso extra se levanto de golpe, haciendo que notase la presencia de sasami quien al verla solo dio un ligero "Mmh", al notar quien era quien había saltado encima no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría.

"Naru-chan!" dijo con emoción la rubia llamada natsumi mientras no muy detrás de ellos sakura no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía parecía que ya se conocían, ante la reacción de la rubia, sasami solo suspiro con fastidio.

"por qué duermes recostada a ese árbol?" dijo con curiosidad el infante mientras que la rubia solo parpadeo ante esa pregunta.

"bueno kakashi-sensei no ha llegado y pensé que debería descansar sabiendo que no llegaría en un buen rato" dijo con simpleza la rubia mientras que naruto la miro con compresión.

"porque en vez de dormir no estas practicando tu taijutsu o ninjutsu?" dijo con arrogancia sasami haciendo que natsumi la mirase con fastidio.

"bueno no lo vi necesario, buenos días a ti también sasami-baka" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante la rubia mientras que sakura simplemente suspiro estas dos ya iban a empezar.

Sasami y natsumi eran como el agua y el aceite no se mezclaban, ya que siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería, pero a pesar de todo esto eran amigas, mejores amigas de hecho ya que se conocían desde muy pequeñas ya que sus padres mas concretamente sus madres eran las mejores amigas, haciendo que en su niñez natsumi siempre fuese al compuesto uchiha con su madre y jugara con sasami y por ende conociera al pequeño naruto de hecho natsumi era muy cercana a naruto hasta el punto en el que lo consideraba un hermano pequeño.

"podrían dejar de pelear por una vez miren que hay un niño presente" dijo con una sonrisa forzada sakura, pero enseguida fue silenciada por una mirada fulminante de las dos féminas.

Ante lo dicho por sakura, natsumi sonrió con cierta maldad sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta excepto naruto quien no entendía el porqué de su sonrisa extraña.

"Naru-chan tu me quieres mucho cierto" dijo con una sonrisa malvada natsumi la cual naruto ignoro y le contesto.

"sí mucho, por qué nee-chan?" dijo con curiosidad el pequeño pelinegro mientras que sasami frunció el ceño sabiendo donde iba su amiga/rival, mientras sakura solo miro sin saber a donde quería llegar la rubia.

"bueno estaba pensando que cuando fueras mayor quisieras casarte conmigo?" dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras que naruto la miraba con curiosidad, sakura por otro lado tenia los ojos amplios y un ligero rubor en su mejilla, sasami por el contrario estaba hirviendo en rabia.

"casarme contigo? ¿Qué es eso?" dijo con curiosidad el pelinegro sin saber que era realmente a lo que se refería la rubia quien de todas formas sonrió, la sonrisa de la rubia solo aumento cuando noto que su amiga estaba que echaba humo de sus orejas de lo furiosa que estaba.

"bueno eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando se quieren mucho" dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, mientras notaba que los ojos de su amiga cambiaban a una pupila completamente roja con dos comas en cada ojo, natsumi solo sonrió aun mas sabiendo que había tocado una fibra sensible en sasami ya que había activado involuntariamente el sharingan.

"bueno si es así, me podría casar con izumi-nee también no?" dijo con inocencia el pelinegro mientras que sakura amplio los ojos aun mas como si eso fuera posible, sasami había desactivado el sharingan mientras que inconscientemente se sentía algo herida.

"bueno va a ser algo extraño, pero porque no estoy abierta a sugerencias" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras que naruto simplemente asentía aceptando casarse con ella, aunque antes de decir algo naruto le dijo algo al oído que no escucharon ni sasami ni sakura. "si ella también puede" dijo con un suspiro mientras que naruto le sonreía haciendo que sasami y sakura tuvieran curiosidad de lo que dijo.

Iban seguir con la extraña charla cuando de repente de la nada apareció un hombre el cual vestía el atuendo tradicional jonnin y unas sandalias ninja, la mitad de su rostro era tapado por una mascara y su banda tapaba su ojo derecho, su pelo era de color blanco-plata, tenía una sonrisa… la cual solo se podía saber gracias a su ojo el cual era el único indicio de esta.

"kakashi-sensei llegas tarde… otra vez" dijo sasami olvidándose de todas las emociones anteriores, ante lo dicho por su estudiante el llamado kakashi solo se rasco el cabello algo apenado.

"bueno es que una anciana necesitaba ayuda con sus compras así que no me pude negar ayudarla" dijo con una sonrisa de ojo el peli plata ninguno de sus estudiantes le creyó, mientras que el único niño lo miraba con si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

"guao enserio, quisiera ser como usted kakashi-san" dijo con inocencia el pelinegro mientras que las féminas en el campo no pudieron evitar sonreír ante lo inocente que era, al notarlo kakashi también sonrió.

"me alagas naruto-kun, pero en fin sin mas creo que es hora de la lección de hoy" dijo con una sonrisa el peli plata mientras que sus alumnas se colocaron frente a el naruto al ver esto las copio cosa que las tres tuvieran una pequeña sonrisa. "hoy ampliaremos su repertorio de ninjutsu se que algunas ya están contentas con su nivel de ninjutsu, pero no está demás practicar… sakura creo que tsunade dijo que te esperaba en el hospital de la aldea para tu lección de hoy cuando termines regresa para una lección básica de ninjutsu según tu afinidad… bueno si es que quedas consiente" dijo el peliplata, lo último lo dijo en susurro haciendo que las tres estudiantes alzaran sus cejas.

"que?"

"nada, solo ve, tsunade-sama te espera" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa mientras que sakura asentía y se despedía de sus compañeras quienes devolvieron el saludo, aunque sasami fue algo forzado ya que naruto la estaba mirando como si la estuviera obligándola. Sakura también se despidió de naruto haciendo que este le devolviera el gesto con una sonrisa.

Al estar nada mas sasami, natsumi y naruto, kakashi sonrió y les dio a sus dos alumnas un pequeño trozo de papel, mientras que naruto los miro con curiosidad esperando el suyo.

"lo siento naruto, pero este ejercicio es inútil si no has desbloqueado tu chackra, además es peligroso y no quiero que te lastimes intentando… y no quiero que mikoto-san me mate o peor me corte las bolas" dijo kakashi lo ultimo con un susurro el cual fue inaudible por los demás en el campo.

"entonces que hare yo kakashi-san" dijo el pelinegro con curiosidad mientras que natsumi le alboroto el cabello haciéndolo sonreír.

"bueno, ya que necesitas activar tu chackra creo que eso seria un buen comienzo, fugaku-san me dio el permiso para ayudarte en eso" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo mientras, que naruto casi saltaba de emoción. "bueno, la forma de activar tu chackra es muy fácil, solo concéntrate y busca sensación caliente o diferente dentro de ti, para esto necesitaras estar muy concentrado tener la mente en blanco prácticamente" dijo kakashi mientras que naruto asentía y se iba a sentar bajo un árbol cerrando los ojos, aunque al principio parecía que estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse concentrado.

"que hay de nosotras kakashi-sensei?" dijo con curiosidad natsumi mientras que kakashi las miraba antes de responder.

"bueno, ustedes van a averiguar cual es su naturaleza de chackra, como ya sabemos sasami posee por naturaleza de su clan el elemento **katön (elemento fuego)** , ahora debemos averiguar cual es el tuyo natsumi además veremos cual es el segundo de sasami, lo que tienes que hacer es colocar chackra en esos papeles que les acabo de dar eso nos ayudara a saber cuál es su afinidad" dijo con simpleza el ciclope peliplata.

Haciendo lo que se les pidió, natsumi fue la primera en hacerlo haciendo que su papel se partiera en dos un lado se corto en pedazos mientras que el otro se mojó.

"que fue eso kakashi-sensei?" dijo con curiosidad natsumi mientras que kakashi parecía tener una sonrisa perpetua.

"bueno, en términos simples has heredado el chackra de Minato-sensei y de kushina-sama por ende has heredado el…" dijo kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por natsumi que grito de emoción.

"¡he heredado su afinidad de viento de tou-chan y la afinidad del agua de ka-chan ósea el **futon** y **suiton!** " dijo con emoción la rubia mientras daba saltos de emoción cosa que hizo que tanto kakashi y sasami sudaran ante su comportamiento.

Dejando el comportamiento de su amiga de lado sasami procedió a hacer lo mismo haciendo que el papel se dividiera en dos haciendo que una parte se quemara y la otra tuviera pequeñas chispas. Sasami al ver esto solo miro a kakashi quien sabía lo que quería decir con esa mirada. Lo cual era "explícame".

"como ya había dicho sasami posees el **katön,** pero además de esto posees el **raiton (elemento rayo)** el cual yo también poseo, pero esto no significa que vaya a descuidarte natsumi, tengo en mi repertorio muchos jutsus de viento al igual que de agua, después de aquella misión de tazuna amplio aun mas mi repertorio" dijo con su sonrisa de ojos perpetua kakashi mientras que sus alumnas asentían.

* * *

 **Con naruto.**

El pequeño pelinegro se encontraba sentado a pocos metros de donde se encontraban sasami y natsumi. Con los ojos cerrados el pequeño trato de buscar esa sensación cálida que le había dicho kakashi, pero por mas que se concentraba no podía sentirla. Pero el no se iba a rendir tan fácil, concentrado lo más que pudo naruto busco con más insistencia aquella sensación cálida, pero por mas que buscaba no la sentía. Suspirando sin abrir los ojos naruto intento otra cosa la cual según su entendimiento podía funcionar.

Una vez no hace mucho tiempo él había escuchado a su padre decir que los uchihas obtenían su poder de las emociones, que según que tan enfadados o felices eran su poder igualaba esa sensación, pero le dijo que para alcanzar un poder inigualable los uchiha sucumbían a las emociones negativas, naruto al escuchar eso le dijo a su padre que él le demostraría que los uchiha pueden ser aun mas poderosos con emociones positivas, su padre al escuchar eso solo rio, pero no fue una risa de burla fue una sincera porque muy en el fondo sabia que su hijo podía hacerlo.

Naruto al recordar aquello decidido poner su teoría a prueba, busco en sus recuerdos aquella sensación cálida a la que kakashi se había referido, ante eso recordó aquella vez que su madre lo cuido cuando estaba enfermo o aquella vez que salió al parque con izumi, al recordar aquello sintió una ligera sensación cálida, cuando lo hizo sintió que una sensación burbujeante pasaba por todo su cuerpo, pero esta se detuvo al llegar a su pecho como si esa sensación no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para traspasar aquella barrera.

Trato de intensificar aquellos recuerdos, recordó aquella vez que estaba con su padre conversando en el patio de su casa divirtiéndose los dos, recordó aquella vez que sasami lo cargo en su espalda, porque se lastimo la rodilla yendo hacia su casa, ese día ella durmió con el para asegurase de que no le sucediera nada mas o eso le dijo a su madre y hermana.

Ante tal recuerdo la calidez subía a un ritmo acelerado haciendo que sintiera un ligero dolor por todas sus extremidades, pero sin que nadie se lo esperase un aura azulada con algo de dorado, lo rodeo alertando a las adolescentes y a kakashi quien se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que había logrado desbloqueado su chackra a tan corta edad y sin muchas indicaciones. Sus alumnas no estaban mejor ya que las dos se encontraban sorprendidas, aunque en natsumi era mas visible.

Cuando toda la sensación paso el aura alrededor del pelinegro se fue de la nada, haciendo que este cayera hacia el frente, pero antes de que lo hiciera sasami lo atrapo y pudo notar que se encontraba agitado y con sudor en toda su frente, parecía que el niño iba a quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento ya que tenía una mirada adormilada.

"l-lo h-hice b-bien n-nee-chan?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el pelinegro mientras que sasami le dio una sonrisa la cual no vieron ni natsumi ni kakashi ya que esta se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

"si otouto lo hiciste muy bien" dijo sasami mientras que tomaba su hermano y se sentó, haciendo que él se sentase en su regazo, tomando una toalla que natsumi le había brindado seco con cuidado la frente del pelinegro.

"vaya eso si me sorprendió parece que tu hermano es un prodigio sasami, que tal si tomamos un descanso y tomamos el almuerzo después de todo parece que ya es medio día" dijo con calma kakashi mientras que sus alumnas asentían.

Natsumi al igual que sasami sacaron bentos uno de natsumi y dos de sasami uno el cual era de naruto quien se sentía muy cansado y eso era decir algo ya que un niño de 5años era extraño que se cansase por su imperatividad y esas cosas.

Kakashi se excusó diciendo que el sandaime lo estaba llamando así que les dio la tarde libre a sus alumnas haciendo que natsumi festejase y sasami mirara a su hermanito quien bostezaba ya que se sentía cansado.

"oye sasami, quieres que le de comer a naruto para que tú puedas comer tranquila?" dijo con una sonrisa amigable natsumi, pero sasami la rechazo negando con su cabeza.

"oka-chan me dio órdenes estrictas de cuidarlo yo misma" dijo con seriedad sasami, aunque natsumi sabia que ella solo no quería cedérselo porque ella quería dársela personalmente por gusto.

"otouto di "ah" "dijo sasami mientras que el mencionado al oler la comida se animo un poco ya que activar su chackra le había dado mucha hambre, así que obedeció a su hermana y comió de lo que ella le daba.

Natsumi solo veía la interacción entre hermanos con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo ella estaba algo celosa ya que ella también quería un hermanito, cosa que le pidió varias veces a su madre en el pasado, pero ella siempre la evadía o se burlaba de su petición. Dejando eso de lado noto que naruto se había dormido en el regazo de sasami ante eso ella solo pudo chillar ante lo lindo que se veía.

Sasami por el contrario dejo de comer cuando noto que su hermano dejo caerse hacia atrás y tenía un ligero ronquido haciendo que tuviera una pequeña sonrisa. Con mucho cuidado sasami cargo a naruto y lo coloco en su espalda y agarro sus piernas para sostenerlo, naruto inconscientemente había colocado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"creo que debo llevarlo a casa a que descanse tu que harás natsumi?" dijo sasami mientras caminaba con natsumi no muy detrás de ella.

"bueno hasta donde se ka-chan dijo que estaría en tu casa esta tarde con mikoto-oba-san así que creo que te acompaño" dijo natsumi con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a natsumi quien asintió.

Caminando en silencio las dos amigas se fueron, aunque no era tan silencioso el viaje ya que natsumi hacia un comentario aquí y allá haciendo que de alguna forma sasami terminara riendo ante sus payasadas.

* * *

"estoy en casa" dijo sasami entrando junto a natsumi a la casa quienes recibieron respuesta de mikoto la cual se encontraba en la sala.

Caminando a donde se encontraba su madre la encontró acompañada de otra mujer, la cual al verla le sonrió con cariño, la mujer era hermosa pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su largo cabello rojo, tenia ojos color purpura, su piel era algo pálida, pero de forma saludable, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un delantal verde encima.

"bienvenidas natsumi-chan, musume-chan… y naruto?, ¡no me digas que lo vendiste!" dijo mikoto casi alterado lo último, mientras que la mujer frente a ella solo soltó una ligera risa que tapaba con su mano de forma elegante. Sasami ante lo dicho por su madre solo sudo, mientras natsumi solo rio de forma nerviosa ante lo alterada que se encontraba su figura de tía.

"cálmate ka-chan naruto está aquí en mi espalda, lo ves?" dijo sasami con calma mientras que mikoto soltó un suspiro de alivio, "de hecho me ofende que creas que iba a vender a mi único hermano se que no nos llevamos bien la mayoría de las veces, pero aun es mi hermano" dijo con el leve ceño fruncido mientras que mikoto solo reía de forma nerviosa ante la mirada que le estaba dando su hija más joven.

"no creo que tu madre desconfiase de ti sasami-chan, solo estaba preocupada por su hijo, las madres podemos ser sobreprotectoras a veces mas si es hijo único varón" dijo con una sonrisa la mujer mientras que sasami asintió mientras que subía a la habitación de naruto para dejarlo descansar.

"uufff casi me da un susto, igual gracias kushina-chan por aplacar la pequeña rabia de mi hija" dijo con un suspiro de cansancio mikoto mientras que la mencionada kushina solo rio y le dio un rápido abrazo a natsumi quien acepto con gusto el abrazo de su madre.

"no hay de que mikoto, sabes para lo mal que me dijiste que se llevaban esos dos, parecen muy unidos, parece que se quieren mas de lo que se puede ver" dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras que mikoto fue esta vez la que rio.

"si creo que quiere a sasami mas que izumi jejeje" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la pelinegra, después de decir esas palabras, sasami bajo y tomo asiento junto a su madre, por orden de ella, al igual que natsumi quien tomo asiento al lado de kushina.

"y díganme chicas como les fue hoy?, ¿se esforzaron mucho?" dijo kushina con una sonrisa mientras que su hija, tomaba la palabra emocionada.

"de hecho si!, hoy aprendimos que tengo la naturaleza de chackra de viento como tou-chan y de agua como tu ka-chan, además aprendimos uno que otro jutsu referente a cada elemento afín. ¡Y eso no es todo Naru-chan desbloqueo su chackra fue muy epicoooo!" dijo la rubia con emoción mientras que sonreía de forma enérgica… ante lo ultimo que dijo la rubia la respuesta fue inmediata.

"¡que naruto/sochi hizo que!" dijeron la pelirroja y la pelinegra mayor haciendo que sasami se tapara las orejas con las manos y tuviera una cara de póker ante el escandalo que hicieron las dos mujeres.

"sí de hecho también a nosotras y a kakashi-sensei nos sorprendió, de hecho solo fue por unos momentos pero su chackra se manifestó en forma de aura, después de eso parecía muy cansado así que sasami lo cuido y le dio de comer, incluso se durmió en su regazo parecía un lindo bebe, pero sasami no me dejaba cargarlo eso no es justo" dijo natsumi lo ultimo con un puchero mientras sasami tenia una gota de sudor ante lo infantil que era su amiga. Las mujeres presentes suspiraron aliviadas sabiendo que nada malo le había pasado a su hijo/ figura de sobrino.

"jejeje es normal musume-chan, sasami-chan sintió el deber de cuidar de su hermanito como buena hermana mayor que es" dijo con una sonrisa kushina mientras que a mencionada desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo ante lo que kushina dijo, ante eso mikoto solo rio levemente ante la reacción de su hija.

"jejeje me alegra que estuvieras ahí para cuidar de tu otouto, pero dime como es que naruto pudo activar su chackra eso debería ser algo imposible" dijo con duda mikoto mientras que los demás pensaban mientras que natsumi alzo su mano con emoción haciendo que todos les prestaran atención.

"y si le preguntamos?" dijo con simpleza la rubia mientas que los demás en la sala sudaran.

"bueno, no es mala idea, pero será para después" dijo con calma mikoto mientras las demás entendían el porqué.

Luego de eso charlaron de forma ociosa, haciendo que muchas risas y más estuvieran presentes, pero de repente mikoto noto algo extraño en kushina y era que por la comisura de su boca había un liquido rojo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta mikoto actuó.

"musume-chan, por qué no llevas a natsumi-chan afuera para que tomen un poco de aire, kushina-chan y yo debemos hablar algo de adultos" dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra mayor mientras que sasami obedeció inmediatamente y arrastro a una natsumi que murmuraba a regaña dientes que no quería irse.

Cuando las dos adolescentes salieron de la habitación mikoto miro con seriedad a kushina quien al sentir su mirada solo sonrió de forma nostálgica.

"ya se lo que vas a decirme, pero ni tsunade puede ayudarme…" dijo con un suspiro de cansancio la pelirroja, pero de repente tosió con fuerza al hacer eso trato de detener la tos con su mano la cual fue manchada con sangre al momento de toser. Mikoto al ver esto se preocupó y le tendió u pañuelo haciendo que la pelirroja se limpiase.

"si tsunade no puede ayudarte debe haber alguien que, si pueda, se que ella es la médica más capaz de todas las naciones, pero debe haber alguien aparte de ella que pueda hacer algo por ti" dijo con severa preocupación la pelinegra al ver el estado de su amiga.

"sabes… con la perdía de Minato ya debe de preocuparme por eso y se que sonará algo egoísta de mi parte, pero creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer… solamente aceptar mi destino, sé que eso será devastador para natsumi, pero creo que no puedo hacer mas que disfrutar los días que me quedan con ella" dijo con una sonrisa resignada la pelirroja mientras que mikoto fruncía levemente el ceño.

Hace mucho tiempo exactamente hace doce años, alguien ataco el pueblo, según decían rumores era alguien de su clan, el clan uchiha, justo ese mismo día kushina se encontraba dando a luz, haciendo que su sello el cual contenía una bestia la cual se les cataloga Bijü se debilitara, cuando estaba dando a luz a natsumi un enmascarado el cual también portaba una capa negra apareció burlando la alta seguridad que se tenía, secuestrando a kushina, liberando al kyubi del encierro en el que se encontraba, el kyubi hizo muchos destrozos en la aldea y muchos murieron aquel día, pero Minato se encargo de diezmar al kyubi y al que lo controlaba, se hizo llamar así mismo izuna uchiha, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera al líder del clan quien sabia muy bien ese nombre el cual según sus registros era el hermano de madoka uchiha (si hay fem madara :v) legendaria uchiha que estuvo a la par de hashirama senju, primer hokage y considerado el shinobi mas fuerte de todos después del rikudou sennin (sabio de los seis caminos). En fin, después de todo eso, tuvieron que encerrar al kyubi en un nuevo contenedor, Minato al no tener más opción sello la parte yang del kyubi en natsumi, incluso si kushina se negó el procedió diciendo que era lo mejor, con ayuda de tsunade, jiraya y fugaku, Minato sello sin peligro una parte del chackra en natsumi y la otra la sello en el ya que kushina al estar tan débil eso la podía matar.

Pero si importar esto años después de eso, Minato siguió como hokage, evitando la rebelión de los uchihas gracias a shisui, también evitando la ejecución de hizashi, a manos del raikage. Pero mucho después ocurrió la tragedia un diez de octubre el día en el que natsumi cumplía sus seis años, una extraña organización la secuestro eran lo suficientemente astutos como para evitar a los anbu los cuales no se dieron cuenta ni cuando ni como paso, por lo que natsumi había dicho las personas que la habían secuestrado estaban vestidos con una túnica negra de pies a cabeza, no tenía ningún logo, nada que los pudiera identificar, portaban una macara de porcelana no tenia ninguna marco o símbolo dejándola totalmente en blanco, cuando Minato acudió a su rescate, la salvo con facilidad, lo cual le pareció muy extraño y antes de que se diera cuenta fue trasportado involuntariamente a donde se encontraba la extraña organización, él no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto simplemente ya que natsumi ya se encontraba a salvo, después de eso desde la aldea se pudo ver una gran explosión que parecía que venía de la frontera, la explosión fue tan grande que se pudo ver desde la aldea, al final del día el **kiroii senkö** (relámpago amarillo) fue declarado muerto en acción. Sin mas eso hizo que kushina cayera en depresión y una terrible enfermedad desconocida la atrapo, al final nadie pudo ayudarla, pero la enfermedad en estos últimos años ha ido empeorando al punto en el que mikoto creía que su amiga podía morir en cualquier momento.

* * *

en un lugar completamente oscuro el cual estaba lleno de agua, pero no hasta el tope, había una gran celda, en la cual un gran ojo se abrió de repente, siendo este el de un felino por la forma de rendija que este presentaba. El ojo gran se elevo hasta que por muy poco que se viera hubiera una leve sombra de una gran bestia específicamente la de un zorro el cual por lo que se podía ver poseía 9 colas.

" **Mmm ese chackra… me parece familiar… lo he sentido antes… espero y no sea lo que creo que es, porqué si así no fuera mi paz estaría perturbada"** dijo la gran bestia haciendo eco en la gran celda.

* * *

 **Yyyyyy fin.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, tome la inspiración de la ova 6 de naruto shippuden y el relleno del tsukiyomi infinito las crónicas de jiraya. Siempre he visto historia como estas y que nunca las terminan o cosas asi. Pero yo tratare de que esta historia salga a flote.**

 **Originalmente pensé en comenzar con un fragmento del final de la historia, pero luego me dije porque comenzar desde la guerra le quitaría lo divertido y seria algo confuso meter power ups sin argumento alguno… y si habrá una cuarta guerra shinobi.**

 **Como verán esta historia comienza con un naruto joven hijo del clan uchiha y tres años menor que konohamaru lo cual verán, aunque originalmente quería que estuvieran a la par, pero bueno verán lo que pasara en el futuro.**

 **Espero sus críticas y opiniones.**

 **Sin más gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. una rebelión y una despedida part2

**Descendant of eclipse**

 **(Descendiente del eclipse)**

 **Hola como están, esta es el segundo capitulo de la historia que no creí que continuaría, pero bueno las ideas vienen y van y aquí hay otro capitulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece créditos a masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

"realmente me preocupaste sabes?"

Dijo la voz de mikoto mientras que acariciaba el cabello de su hijo el cual se encontraba en su cama con un rostro somnoliento, haciendo que su madre sonriera ante lo lindo que se veía.

"lo siento, pero realmente fue divertido desbloquear mi chakra" dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, mikoto ante esto negó con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo feliz, pero cansado.

"que voy hacer contigo mi pequeño **tengoku,** preocupaste a toda la familia, izumi incluso estaba apunto de ir a matar a kakashi por dejarte desbloquear tu chakra" dijo mikoto con algo de diversión en su rostro haciendo que naruto riera ante lo que hizo, pero luego mirara a su madre con leve preocupación.

"sasami-nee está bien?" dijo naruto con preocupación mientras que mikoto asintió con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

"si ella se encuentra bien, de hecho, ella te cargo hasta aquí…" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa mientras que naruto se sonrojo con vergüenza ante lo que su hermana mayor había hecho, para diversión de mikoto.

"kaa-chan he tenido esos extraños sueños de nuevo, hay algo mal conmigo?" dijo naruto con duda mientras que su madre simplemente lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"no lo creo, dicen que los sueños son representaciones del subconsciente, o simplemente recuerdos distorsionados" dijo mikoto con una pose pensativa, pero luego lo desestimo. "de todas maneras creo que no importa lo que sueñes, mientras que no dejes que afecte demasiado tu camino, los sueños que tengas son irrelevantes" dijo mikoto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo con una sonrisa mientras que naruto ante las palabras de su madre sonrió y asintió.

"gracias kaa-chan, pero que hora es?, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?" dijo el peli negro con duda, haciendo que su madre riera un poco, confundiéndolo.

"bueno… dormiste toda la tarde y parte de la noche, ya casi son las 10 de la noche, de todas formas, quieres cenar?" dijo mikoto con un dedo en su barbilla con duda mientras que su hijo asintió inmediatamente. "bueno déjame traerte la cena, espe-" dijo mikoto, pero antes de que ella pudo terminar naruto la detuvo.

"voy a comer abajo kaa-chan, no te preocupes ya puedo levantarme" dijo naruto mientras que se levantaba de la cama para enfatizar su punto, su madre al verlo nada mas pudo sonreír dulcemente ante sus actos.

Sin decir mas tanto madre e hijo bajaron al lugar donde regularmente cenaban, actualmente no había nadie, asi que naruto se sentó esperando a que su madre volviera con la cena, mientras eso sucedía el pelinegro miro sus manos como si estuviera buscando un cambio aparente en ellos.

" _no me siento especial o diferente desde que desbloque el chakra, pero siento como si algo además de mi sangre estuviera circulando a través de mi cuerpo… esto es lo que es el chakra?"_ pensó el pelinegro con duda, pero su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando su madre trajo un tazón humeante el cual coloco en la mesa, también trajo otro tazón mas pequeño el cual tomo para ella.

"kushina-chan me ayudo con la cena, hicimos ramen para celebrar que lograste desbloquear tu chakra, sabemos que es tu favorito sochi" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa dulce al ver la sonrisa y la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo.

"wuaaa muchas gracias kaa-chan el ramen que hace oba-chan es mi favorito" dijo naruto sin pensar, pero de repente sintió un ligero dolor en su mejilla, al ver de qué se trataba se dio cuenta que su madre estaba pellizcando su mejilla con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

"moou~ te gusta más la comida de kushina-chan que la mía, no es justo!" dijo con un puchero mikoto mientras que su hijo se puso nervioso pensando que había molestado de verdad a su madre.

"lo siento kaa-chan no quise decir eso, obviamente me gusta la comida de kaa-chan mas que la de obaa-chan" dijo naruto mientras que se sentía alarmado por herir los sentimientos de su madre, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando mikoto le sonrió de forma burlona y le saco la lengua.

"solo bromeo sochi" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras miraba el puchero que le estaba haciendo su hijo ya que le creyó todo. "lo siento, lo siento, dejando eso de lado come sochi se te va a enfriar" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa dulce mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

"realmente esta delicioso kaa-chan!" dijo el pelinegro sacándole una sonrisa a su madre quien asintió a lo que dijo su hijo.

" **tengoku,** cuéntame como es que desbloqueaste tu chakra, estoy algo sorprendida de que pudieras lograrlo" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa mientras que naruto miro su tazón y lo pensó unos momentos.

"bueno… kakashi-san dijo que tenia que buscar una sensación cálida en mi interior, recordé muchas cosas con ustedes, pero supongo que lo que me hizo desbloquear mi chakra completamente, fue cuando recordé el día que sasami-nee me cargo de regreso a casa" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su madre al escucharlo no puedo evitar con dulzura ante lo que dijo su hijo.

"oh veo que despues de todo sasami-chan es muy querida por ti sochi" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro haciendo que naruto se sonrojara levemente, pero asintiera lentamente.

"c-creo que sí, kaa-chan no le digas a nee-chan que dije eso!" dijo naruto alarmado mientras que miraba a su madre quien asintió, pero seguía sonriendo de forma burlona a naruto.

"ma, ma no te preocupes por mi parte tu hermana no se enterará de eso" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto no se sintiera seguro de sus palabras.

"tiene razón otouto, porque lo acabo de escuchar todo" dijo sasami con una sonrisa mientras que entraba en la sala con su pijama puesta la cual consistía en una camisa blanca sencilla con el logo del clan uchiha atrás muy pequeño y llevaba unos shorts negros que dejaban ver sus blancas piernas, su cabello actualmente se encontraba suelto, dándole una apariencia muy similar a la de mikoto.

"waaahhhh, sasami-nee baka, baka, es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás kaa-chan siempre lo dice!" dijo naruto saltando sorpresivamente mientras que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sin mas se escondió en la espalda de su madre para evitar que su hermana mirara su cara.

"ara, ara mi pequeño **tengoku** esta avergonzado?" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a su hijo que se escondía en su espalda.

"no!" dijo inmediatamente el pelinegro haciendo que tanto su hermana y su madre se rieran ante sus actos.

"no tienes que estar avergonzado hermanito, no voy a burlarme de ti… lo prometo" dijo sasami con una sonrisa mientras que se acerco lo suficiente a naruto para estar frente a frente a su madre quien ante las palabras de su hija sonrió con cierta dulzura.

"enserio?" dijo naruto asomándose levemente de la espalda de su madre, haciendo que su madre y hermana no pudieran evitar ver lo adorable que se veía. Ante lo que dijo el pelinegro su hermana mayor asintió.

Naruto creyéndole se acerco a su hermana y le sonrió con felicidad haciendo que la pelinegra le sonriera de igual forma, pero antes de que sasami pudiera hacer algo, naruto salto a su regazo y se acomodó allí cosa que hizo que por puro instinto sasami abrazara a su hermano.

Mikoto al ver la escena no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que se veían sus hijos, pero luego esa sonrisa disminuyo un poco al recordar lo que se acercaba y sin que ella se diera cuenta sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizarse, sasami al darse cuenta de eso miro a su madre con preocupación, cosa que fue captada por su hermano quien también vio a su madre con preocupación.

"kaa-chan estas bien?" dijo naruto con una mirada de preocupación mientras que mikoto se sorprendió levemente cuando una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

"eh?, si, si es solo que es muy lindo para mi que mis lindos hijos se lleven bien" dijo mikoto secando la lagrima de su mejilla rápidamente, sasami no le creyó mucho a esa respuesta en cambio su hermano sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a su madre quien también lo hizo

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

"asi que parece que el golpe de estado sigue adelante" dijo un joven que tenía el pelo corto y en puntas de color negro. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos, que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de los miembros de su clan. Usaba el protector frontal de Konoha en una cinta negra atada en su frente y llevaba un tantō en la espalda.

El joven se encontraba arrodillado mientras que miraba frente a él, en donde se encontraban cuatro personas las cuales parecían ser ancianos sentados detrás de una mesa.

"ya veo shisui" dijo un hombre de estatura baja, piel morena y pelo de color marrón oscuro con amplias entradas, sus ojos eran de color marrón y llevaba una pequeña verruga en su nariz. tenía una barba pequeña y pelo de punta, También tenía líneas que corrían verticalmente debajo de cada ojo. Aunque era un hombre viejo, tenía poco de pelo gris y arrugas. Actualmente tenía el uniforme que portaban los hokages. Este era hiruzen sarutobi, tercer hokage de Konoha.

"hiruzen que piensas hacer?, si esto sigue asi pararlos será demasiado tarde" dijo un hombre frágil, de edad, que tenía un bastón. Tenía el cabello de color oscuro y su ojo derecho vendado, posee la piel blanca. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de 'X' en la barbilla. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies, a apenas por encima de su hombro derecho. La túnica esconde su brazo derecho.

"…" hiruzen cerro los ojos pensando en que podía hacer para solucionar todo este problema.

"como líder de la aldea a veces tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles, ¿acaso no crees que es el momento de hacerlo?" dijo Danzō con seriedad mientras que miraba al líder de su aldea, secretamente presionándolo para seguir su curso de acción.

"esperen un momento!, ¡creo que si me lo permiten puedo ejecutar el mismo plan que tuve hace 5 años puede que funcioné permanentemente esta vez!" dijo shisui con seriedad mientras que los ancianos no se miraban muy convencidos de la idea, mientras que hiruzen parecía pensativo ante lo que dijo el uchiha.

"que te hace pensar que esta vez durara mas que 5 años, no podemos prologar esta falsa solución, hay que hacer algo de forma permanente" dijo Danzō con seriedad en su rostro mientras que miraba al pelinegro quien lo miro con la misma seriedad.

"esta vez el Jutsu que realizare será permanente, para ello tendré que perder mi vista, pero es un precio bajo que pagar por una paz duradera" dijo shisui con seriedad sorprendiendo a los presentes ante el costo de este Jutsu.

"estas seguro de esto shisui?, ya eres odiado por algunos de los de tu clan, por usar el mangekyou Sharingan en ellos, ¿estás seguro de que puedes cargar con el peso de la responsabilidad de esta tarea?" dijo hiruzen con seriedad mientras que miraba al pelinegro quien lo miro con la misma seriedad antes de asentir.

"si, estoy seguro de esto, al igual que hace 5 años, detendré la masacre uchiha" dijo shisui con determinación en sus ojos mientras hiruzen asintió.

"entiendo, tienes mi autorización para proceder, pero recuerda que si cambias de opinión dímelo, a pesar de que el tiempo es escaso aun podemos pensar en otras opciones" dijo hiruzen con seriedad mientras que shisui asintió y con una orden desapareció del lugar, dejando a los ancianos y a hiruzen, Danzō al ver todo lo que sucedió no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

* * *

 **Time skip: al otro día.**

"asi que planeas usar el izanami en las personas del clan?" dijo izumi mientras que miraba a shisui ambos actualmente se encontraban en un rio el cual se encontraba dentro del territorio del clan. Ante la pregunta shisui asintió mientras que izumi lo miro como si fuera estúpido. "eso no va funcionar… incluso si lo aplicamos en los ancianos del consejo puede que no sea suficiente, además el kotoamatsukami aun le faltan otros 5 años para que puedas usarlo" dijo izumi con seriedad mientras que shisui la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"tienes razón, pero, aunque la posibilidad sea mínima tengo que hacerlo… quiero que tus hermanos y tus padres puedan vivir en paz" dijo shisui con una sonrisa mientras que izumi se sorprendió ante esto, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de alguien.

"onee-chaaan!" grito un pequeño pelinegro mientras que corría hacia el dúo quienes sonrieron suavemente ante su llegada. "onee-chan donde estabas?, ¡kaa-chan dice que ya es hora de la cena!" dijo naruto con una mirada confundida mientras que izumi le sonrió y le acaricio su cabeza para deleite del infante.

"yo!" dijo shisui con una sonrisa mientras que naruto se daba cuenta de su presencia y lo miro con una sonrisa emocionada.

"shisui-nii, donde has estado, hace mucho no te veo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que corría hasta estar frente a shisui quien sonrió mostrando sus dientes haciendo que naruto lo copiara.

"lo siento, lo siento, supongo que ser yo es algo ocupado, creo que me uniré a anbu asi podre estar más tiempo contigo!" dijo shisui mientras que naruto ante la mención de los anbu sonrió con emoción y tenía estrellas en los ojos.

"guaoo estaban hablando de cosas de anbu ya veo!" dijo naruto sorpresivamente alarmando visiblemente a izumi pensando que los había escuchado, pero shisui no pareció afectado por esto.

"oh para nada, estábamos hablando cosas de adultos si tu me entiendes, naruto" dijo shisui mientras que se colocaba al lado de naruto mientras que le daba pequeños golpes en la costilla con su codo y movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

"nop, no entiendo!" dijo naruto aun conservando su sonrisa sin saber a lo que se refería shisui quien ante esto sudo una gota y miro al niño con una sonrisa extraña, izumi por otro lado no pudo evitar sonreír ante la interacción de ambos.

"no te preocupes cuando crezcas comprenderás de lo que te hablo, ya que despues de todo…" dijo shisui con una sonrisa a lo ultimo esperando para poder sincronizarse con naruto quien entendió lo que quería decir de inmediato.

"pertenecemos al club de los caballeros/pertenecemos al club de los caballeros" dijeron ambos uchiha al unisonó cosa que confundió a izumi.

"club de los caballeros?" dijo con confusión la pelinegra quien no entendía de que hablaban su hermano y su amigo.

"asi es onee-chan ya que la mayoría del tiempo solo hay chicas en casa, shisui-nii y yo creamos el club de los caballeros además de tou-chan también pertenece al club" dijo naruto con una posee extraña mientras que shisui rio al principio, pero luego lucio ligeramente sorprendido ante la mención de fugaku.

"supongo que es oficial somos el trio del club de los caballeros, no dejaremos que ni mikoto-sama, sasami-chan o incluso izumi-chan opaquen nuestra masculinidad" dijo shisui haciendo las mismas poses raras de naruto, izumi al verlos no pudo evitar reír ante las payasadas del dúo.

"oeee onee-chan no te rías esto es enserio!" dijo naruto con un pequeño puchero mientras que izumi aun asi no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la cara de su hermanito.

Shisui al ver la interacción de ambos hermanos sonrió suavemente, viendo como izumi al final acaricio la cabeza de naruto con dulzura mientras que este último comenzó a reír con diversión.

" _ser una familia es maravilloso… es asi como me siento cada vez que veo a la familia de izumi, todos son tan alegres sobre todo el pequeño naruto"_ pensó shisui con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, pero luego frunció levemente el ceño al pensar en el golpe de estado que se avecinaba, " _no puedo dejar que los planes del clan destruyan cosas como esta, cueste lo que cueste tengo que protegerlos"_ pensó shisui para sí mismo y suspiro.

"shisui. Tengo que volver, como dijo naruto es hora de cenar, además tengo que prepararme para mañana" dijo izumi con una sonrisa mientras que naruto tenia una de sus manos.

"cierto, tienes una misión mañana no?" dijo shisui con duda mientras que izumi asentía mientras que naruto no le presto mucha atención a la conversación y se quedo mirando a un punto en el bosque en específico.

"si, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo, creo que un par de días serán suficientes" dijo izumi mientras que shisui asintió y luego miro a naruto quien miraba al bosque, curioso también miro hacia allá y cuando lo hizo juro que por un momento vio una mancha negra y blanca en un árbol.

"ya… ya veo, bueno yo también estaré ocupado por aquí, no te preocupes hare lo que este a mi alcance" dijo shisui mientras que izumi asintió y volteo tomando la mano de naruto ambos caminaron hacia su casa.

"no vemos shisui-nii" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que shisui se sorprendía levemente ante su apodo, pero luego lo saludo y asintió.

" _no importa lo que tenga que hacer… detendré por una vez por todas esto_ " pensó shisui al ver a ambos hermanos irse.

* * *

 **Time skip: al otro día.**

"tou-chan ya que desbloquee mi chakra, ahora si puedes enseñarme el Jutsu del clan?" dijo naruto mientras que caminaba con su padre por las calles del clan con una sonrisa en su rostro, los miembros del clan al ver a su líder y a su hijo saludaron respetuosamente, cosa que fugaku correspondió, mientras que naruto simplemente saludaba con la mano con una sonrisa inocente y alegre en su rostro que le saco sonrisas a varios miembros del clan quienes se encontraban trabajando.

"ahora que lo dices tienes razón naruto, ya que tenemos tiempo creo que podemos hacerlo ahora no crees?" dijo fugaku cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, actualmente llevaba un kimono sencillo con el logo del clan uchiha en el cuello, naruto ante esto sonrió con emoción y dio saltos de felicidad mientras seguía a su padre.

Luego de caminar un rato tanto naruto y fugaku llegaron a un lugar que el pequeño pelinegro conocía bien, actualmente se hallaban en un lago el cual tenia un puente de madera.

"ahora observa de esta forma podrás convertirte en un verdadero uchiha" dijo fugaku con seriedad mientras que su hijo asintió con una sonrisa emocionada, fugaku comenzó a hacer poses de mano lentamente para que su hijo pudiera verlas y sin más, " **katon: gökakyü no Jutsu (elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego)"** dijo fugaku y de su boca salió disparada una gran bola de fuego que hizo que el rio frente a ambos se evaporara un poco.

"wuaaooo" dijo naruto con ojos en formas de estrellas al ver como su padre realizaba tal Jutsu característico de su clan, fugaku al ver su reacción no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"inténtalo naruto, primero concentra todo el chakra que tengas en los pulmones y luego realiza las mismas posees de mano que realice" dijo fugaku mientras que su hijo asintió mirando a su padre brevemente, cerro los ojos y trato de concentrar todo el chakra que sentía en su cuerpo, volvió a realizar las mismas poses de mano que su padre y sin más lo lanzo.

"…" naruto al lanzarlo lo único que hizo fue sacar una pequeña flama de su boca que apenas y lograba escapar de sus labios, el niño al ver esto agacho la cabeza mientras que su cabello tapaba sus ojos, fugaku al ver su reacción ya esperaba que se decepcionara rápidamente.

"naruto no te preocupes aun eres muy joven, además lo hiciste bien para la pobre explicación que te di" dijo fugaku restándole importancia al asunto, pero de la nada el pelinegro menor levanto la vista con una sonrisa y estrellas en sus ojos.

"viste eso tou-chan?, ¡fuego salió de mi boca!, ¡fue increíble!" dijo el pelinegro menor con una sonrisa mientras que saltaba una y otra vez mientras que su padre al ver su reacción, al principio se sorprendió, pero luego negó con la cabeza mientras que sonreía suavemente.

" _naruto… eres como la flama inextinguible del amaterasu, tu espíritu nunca se apagará, a pesar de que eres joven ya puedo decirlo con seguridad, eres la luz que guiara al clan en la oscuridad que se avecina"_ pensó fugaku con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, naruto al ver que era observado por su padre le sonrió.

"tou-chan déjame intentarlo hasta que lo logre!" dijo naruto con determinación en sus ojos haciendo que su padre asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde padre e hijo pasaron practicando el Jutsu, naruto actualmente estaba acostado en el pasto a la orilla del rio mientras que respiraba de forma algo agitada, su padre se encontraba sentado mirando al rio y el atardecer que había.

"esa ultima bola de fuego fue impresionante!" dijo naruto emoción, sus labios se encontraban algo quemados al igual que algunos de sus dedos, fugaku al verlo sonrió un poco mientras revolvía su cabello haciendo que el niño riera.

"estoy seguro que pronto podrás dominarlo" dijo fugaku mientras que naruto se levanto un poco mientras que se sentaba en el pasto junto a su padre.

"si… tou-chan te juro que cuando sea lo suficiente mayor podre realizar un Jutsu super increíble de fuego!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que bombeaba su puño al aire, su padre ante el comentario simplemente acaricio su cabeza.

"estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo, despues de todo eres mi hijo" dijo fugaku con una sonrisa mientras que naruto asintió de igual forma.

"si!, Mmm creo que debemos irnos tou-chan, kaa-chan ya debe haber servido la cena" dijo naruto con una mirada algo pálida, su padre al ver que tenía razón, recordó a mikoto y reacción al ver que su hijo se había lastimado, eso le dio algo de miedo.

"tienes razón naruto!, vámonos, si tu madre pregunta por las quemaduras, ¡dile que fue culpa de shisui!" dijo fugaku con algo de nerviosismo, cualquiera llamaría a eso un movimiento cobarde, pero para fugaku era mejor ser llamado de esa forma y no morir a manos de su esposa.

"hai!" dijo naruto con una posee de soldado mientras que caminaba junto a su padre camino a casa.

* * *

"me podrían decir ustedes dos porque Naru-chan esta lleno de quemaduras?" dijo mikoto con una mirada fría mientras miraba tanto a naruto y a fugaku quienes se encontraban de rodillas frente a la matriarca del clan uchiha.

"obviamente esto tiene una explicación nada violenta no es cierto naruto?" dijo fugaku con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras sudaba frio ante la mirada que le estaba dando su esposa, naruto al sentir la presión esto miro a sus padres antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

"sí!, ¡tou-chan me enseño el Jutsu del clan!, ¡bueno ya me voy!" dijo naruto mientras que salía corriendo de la situación tan peligrosa en la que estaba cosa que hizo que fugaku quedara con la boca abierta ante tal traición y mikoto mirara con un instinto asesino a su esposo.

"fu-ga-ku-kun tienes mucho que explicarme cariño" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras un aura asesina se encontraba a su alrededor, fugaku ni siendo un veterano de dos guerras ninja pudo disimular el miedo que sentía por su esposa ahora misma.

Naruto vio todo esto mientras se encondía detrás de una pared, mirando a su padre con algo de lastima, pero dejo eso de lado y corrió a las escaleras en busca de su hermana mayor, cuando se encontraba en el pasillo se dio cuenta que izumi se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, naruto iba ir corriendo a abrazarla cuando la mirada de la pelinegra mayor se encontró con la de su hermano, este ultimo se paralizo ya que los antes ojos llenos de amor de su hermana mayor, ahora se encontraban huecos y fríos, naruto al verla se quedo inmóvil, izumi no le dirigió la palabra y simplemente entro a su habitación, naruto quería decirle algo pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Dejando eso de lado, naruto sacudió la cabeza y pensó que su hermana mayor se encontraba asi porque estaba cansada asi que con eso en mente busco a sasami, la cual si no se equivocaba se encontraba en su habitación.

Naruto iba a entrar sin avisar, pero luego recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho y toco la puerta, al principio no sucedió nada, pero luego escucho al otro lado de la puerta la voz de su hermana que le grito que pasara.

Al entrar noto que su hermana se encontraba sentada en su futón con sus ropas casuales, y un pergamino en sus piernas, naruto inmediatamente abordo a su hermana en un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió y revolvió su cabello, naruto ante esto alzo su cabeza y le sonrió a su hermana que le sonrió de igual forma, pero luego sasami se dio cuenta de las quemaduras de su hermano y lo miro con preocupación.

"que te sucedió Naru?" dijo sasami con algo de preocupación mientras que su hermano se separaba de ella y se sentaba frente a ella mientras que le mostraba las quemaduras de sus dedos y labio con una sonrisa.

"hoy aprendí el Jutsu de fuego del clan, tou-chan me enseño" dijo naruto emoción mientras que miraba a hermana quien se sorprendió levemente ya que ella lo había aprendido a la edad de los 8 años.

"es asi?, bueno si sigues asi podrías superarme a mi y a nee-chan" dijo sasami con una pequeña sonrisa, sin mas se levanto y busco entre sus cosas y saco un pequeño frasco, el cual tenia un ungüento para las quemaduras.

"pero yo no quiero superarlas!" dijo naruto aun con su sonrisa mientras que sasami comenzó a tratar las quemaduras y escuchaba a su hermano menor, naruto no entendía porque su hermana sasami cambio tanto, ya que antes lo molestaba mucho, pero ahora lo consentía en cada momento y no se burlaba como antes, el resto importancia a esto ya que le gustaba más esta sasami.

"no?, pensé que querías ser increíblemente fuerte como tou-chan y kaa-chan" dijo sasami mientras que le colocaba curitas en los dedos a su hermano, quien movió sus dedos con diversión y observo las curitas con una sonrisa.

"si, quiero ser muy fuerte, pero quiero que ustedes también lo sean!, ¡quiero que los tres seamos los uchiha más poderosos de esta era!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa emocionada mientras bombeaba su puño al aire, sasami ante su declaración lo miro unos momentos antes de que una risa escapara de sus labios, haciendo que naruto la mirara con un puchero pensando que se estaba burlando de él, "no es gracioso nee-chan lo digo enserio!" dijo naruto mientras que un pequeño sonrojo avergonzado se encontraba en sus mejillas.

"no me estoy burlando otouto, creo que tu visión es algo noble, incluso yo a tu edad fuera proclamado que superaría a izumi-nee sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tu visión me gusta más" dijo sasami con una sonrisa dulce al final haciendo que su hermanito se avergonzara y mirara hacia otro lado.

"sasami, naruto, izumi la cena esta lista!" dijo mikoto desde la sala en donde siempre cenaban, cosa que hizo que naruto saliera corriendo lo mas pronto posible hacia donde se encontraba su madre y sasami lo copiara, sasami al salir se dio cuenta que izumi paso a su lado, la iba a saludar con una alegre sonrisa, pero se detuvo al notar el aura alrededor de su hermana la cual desprendía solo frialdad, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño levemente.

Cuando toda la familia se encontraba completa comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, pero algo tenso ya que izumi desprendía esa incomodidad cosa que sus padres notaron, ambos al darse cuenta de ello se miraron brevemente, esto fue notado por sasami y naruto, pero este último lo desestimo.

Al final nadie dijo nada al respecto y siguieron con sus cosas, naruto aun se encontraba algo preocupado por su hermana mayor, pero de todas formas se fue a su cuarto a dormir ya que el entrenamiento lo había agotado demasiado.

* * *

 **En el sueño de naruto.**

Actualmente naruto se encontraba viendo su reflejo en un rio, ahí pudo ver que su apariencia no era igual a la de siempre ya que ahora tenia la misma apariencia que aquel niño el cual aquel anciano había llamado nishoku, al parecer esta vez su sueño era algo libre ya que en la mayoría de los sueños nada más podía ver como sucedían las cosas.

"este lugar es hermoso…" dijo naruto mientras que contemplaba el paisaje con una sonrisa, de repente naruto sintió una mano la cual se posaba en su cabeza, a su lado de repente se encontraba una niña de unos 12 años, vestía el mismo kimono que él, solo que una versión mas femenina. El cabello de la niña era castaño oscuro el cual caía por su espalda, en su frente se hallaba una banda blanca que enmarcaba dos flequillos, la niña también tenia ojos marrón con piel ligeramente bronceada, la niña al notar su mirada en ella le sonrió.

"te he estado buscando otouto!" dijo la niña con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, naruto la miro algo confundido, pero luego un extraño nombre vino a su mente y por alguna razón ella le resultaba familiar.

"asuka?" dijo naruto con duda mientras que la niña ante lo dicho por el peliblanco le sonrió con reconocimiento.

"ya veo… aun no es el momento…" dijo asuka con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, mientras que naruto la miro confundido ante esto y la figura de asuka se estaba volviendo borrosa y por unos momentos naruto vio una figura que no reconoció, pero le pareció familiar y una figura que reconoció al instante, esta era la figura de natsumi quien le sonrió y sin más desapareció.

"asuka-baka tiene razón, aun es muy pronto para que despiertes" dijo la voz de otra niña la cual se encontraba a unos metros de él, al igual que la otra esta tenía cabello castaño algo desordenado, con dos mechones grueso que enmarcaban su frente y un mechón que sobresalía, sus ojos eran completamente negros y sus cejas eran cortas, vestía igual que asuka.

"Indra?" dijo naruto con algo de duda, los nombres que mencionaba le resultaban tan familiares pero a la vez tan extraños, la niña al escuchar la mención de su nombre le sonrió con suavidad y asintió, la niña se acerco a él y le dio un beso en su frente cosa que lo dejo algo atónito, pero luego le señalo un lugar en el horizonte en el cual no se hallaba nada, naruto iba preguntarle de que se trataba, pero ya la niña llamada Indra se había ido.

"te ves algo confundido… nishoku-kun" dijo una voz femenina haciendo que naruto mirara en su dirección, cuando lo hizo naruto se sorprendió y un sentimiento extraño lleno su pecho.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer que tenía la apariencia de una princesa, su rostro parecía ser tan blanco y fino como una porcelana al igual que su cabello, sus ojos lavanda como la luna y un par de cuernos que la hacían ver como un par de orejas de conejo, en su frente se hallaba una extraña abertura que se encontraba cerrada. Tenia un kimono parecido al suyo solo que más decorado, dándole una apariencia de la realeza.

" … quién eres tú?" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a la mujer quien le sonrió con dulzura cosa que hizo que sin que naruto pudiera evitarlo soltara lágrimas, la mujer al verlo se acerco y sin que naruto se resistiera le dio un abrazo, naruto al recibirlo no pudo evitar llorar aun mas ya que por alguna razón sentía que esta persona frente a él era muy importante para él, era como si fuera abrazo a su madre luego de años de no verla.

"no tienes que recordarme… no aun… nishoku-kun… cumple tu promesa" dijo la mujer desapareciendo de la nada dejando a naruto con un vacío en su pecho.

 **Fin del sueño**

* * *

 **Time skip: al día siguiente.**

Naruto al despertarse se dio cuenta que sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, pero por alguna razón no recordaba el porqué, dejando eso de lado se levantó, se cepillo los dientes y bajo a la sala, cuando lo hizo noto que su madre no estaba, tampoco estaba su padre y tampoco se encontraba sasami.

Ahora que lo recordaba su madre salía temprano al mercado, su padre debería de estar en una reunión y sasami debería de estar con su equipo.

Suspirando para el mismo, corrió a la cocina y busco algo para desayunar y sin mas comió, tomando una última rebanada de pan naruto se dirigió al patio y se sentó allí mirando el estanque con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, aun tenia un sentimiento extraño desde que se levantó. Naruto miro el cielo y se dio cuenta de que había nubes que iban a tapar el sol, dedujo que pronto llovería asi que se acercó más a la casa y se sentó en la sombra.

Cerrando los ojos respiro hondo y luego los abrió y por un lado del jardín pudo ver a su hermana izumi quien lo estaba observando con sus ojos fríos, naruto ante esto se sintió incomodo y sentía algo de miedo, pero lo desestimo y corrió hacia su hermana la cual no tuvo una respuesta visible.

"onee-chan has estado algo rara últimamente!, ¡das miedo!" dijo naruto mientras que señalaba a izumi quien parpadeo unos momentos y luego miro a su hermano, naruto al ver que no había reacción la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse junto a el frente al patio, naruto al ver que su hermana aun tenia esos extraños ojos apagados no dudo ni un segundo y se sentó en su regazo y tomo sus manos y las coloco junto a las de él.

"onee-chan sé que las demás personas no se dan cuenta… pero yo si… yo puedo entenderte… se que estas triste… kaa-chan dice que cuando estamos tristes lo mejor que podemos hacer es llorar… asi la tristeza se ira con las lágrimas y tu corazón se sentirá bien" dijo naruto con una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras miraba hacia su hermana, quien se veía sorprendida ante lo que dijo su hermano menor.

"c-como…c-como es que…" dijo izumi con sorpresa en su voz, sin que los hermanos se dieran cuenta la lluvia comenzó a caer. Naruto se levanto del regazo de su hermana mayor y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa suave.

Izumi la tomo sin ninguna vacilación y ambos ahora se encontraban debajo de la lluvia, como si fuera una señal lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de izumi las cuales se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía, naruto al ver a su hermana mayor en ese estado hizo que ella se agachara y le dio un abrazo el cual hizo acepto con fuerza, como si ese momento fuera a pasar de forma fugaz, por alguna razón naruto comenzó a llorar también.

 **Flashback.**

"debes tomar una decisión, uchiha izumi" dijo Danzō mientras miraba con seriedad a izumi quien se encontraba frente a él, actualmente ambos estaban en la entrada de la base anbu raíz, una sección apartada a los anbu normales. "puedes unirte a tu clan y morir con el resto de ellos o unirte a Konoha y aniquilar a tu clan, salvando a tus hermanos menores" dijo Danzō sin ninguna pizca de vacilación en sus palabras, izumi ante esto se sorprendió.

" _aniquilar a mi clan?"_ pensó con sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos, Danzō al ver la vacilación en los ojos de izumi le dio sus razones.

"antes de que tu clan pueda organizarse y atacar, debes actuar e inmovilizarlos de una vez por todas, antes de que el pánico se esparza" dijo Danzō con seriedad en sus palabras, "aceptas la misión?" dijo el anciano esperando una respuesta de izumi quien no parecía muy convencida.

 **Fin del flashback.**

" _naruto… lo siento… lo siento mucho, el camino que vendrá será muy duro, pero como tu hermana mayor confió en que puedas seguir adelante!"_ pensó izumi al ver a su hermano quien trataba de consolarla con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Esta escena fue vista por mikoto quien había llegado hace poco, al ver a su hija mayor ser consolada por su hijo menor una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, ella ya se había enterado al igual que su esposo, shisui uchiha se encontraba desaparecido, lo mas probable era que se encontraba muerto.

* * *

 **Time skip: unos días despues.**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa esperando a su hermana sasami, se encontraba mirando la puerta con algo de curiosidad, el día de hoy se había sentido raro todo el día, sentía que se le olvidaba algo, como si hoy fuera un día especial o algo por el estilo.

"Naru ya estas listo?, ¡es hora de irnos!" dijo sasami mientras bajaba las escaleras con una pequeña mochila en su hombro, naruto al escucharla se levanto de la entrada y vio como su hermana venia junto a su madre.

"ya estoy listo hace mucho tiempo, tu eres la que no se mueve nee-chan" dijo naruto con un pequeño puchero mientras miraba a sasami quien ante esto le sonrió con diversión y revolvió su cabello.

"ya esta bien es hora de irnos, nos vemos kaa-chan" dijo sasami dándole un breve abrazo a mikoto quien lo correspondió, naruto hizo lo mismo, pero mikoto en cambio lo abrazo por más tiempo.

"cuídate mi pequeño **tengoku…** " le susurro mikoto a su hijo mientras que este se sorprendía levemente, pero de todas formas apretó el abrazo con su madre.

"vamos kaa-chan solo pasaremos la noche en casa de kushina-san" dijo sasami no entendiendo la preocupación de su madre, mikoto ante esto le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hija y soltó a naruto.

"tienes razón sasami-chan, sochi porque no esperas afuera mientras hablo con tu hermana" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa mientras que naruto sin importarle esto asintió y se fue afuera.

"paso algo kaa-chan?" dijo sasami con curiosidad mientras que mikoto negó con una sonrisa en rostro y sin mas le dio un beso en la frente a su hija quien se sonrojo levemente ante esto.

"como acordamos no?, kushina ya tiene todo preparado, me uniré a ustedes cuando tu padre y yo salgamos de la reunión del clan" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, sasami ante esto asintió.

"si no te preocupes ya natsumi me aviso que todo esta listo" dijo sasami con una sonrisa mientras que mikoto ante esto asintió.

"musume… una ultima cosa… protege a naruto… pase lo que pase, prométeme que se cuidaran entre ustedes" dijo mikoto con preocupación en sus ojos cosa que confundió a sasami ya que su madre se estaba comportando extraño últimamente.

"esta bien… pero no tienes que decírmelo kaa-chan sabes que esa es mi principal prioridad" dijo sasami con una pequeña sonrisa, mikoto sin mas dejo que su hija se fuera no antes de darle un rápido abrazo.

"nee-chan ya vamos!, ¡estas tardando mucho!" dijo naruto afuera llamando la atención de sasami quien le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano cosa que hizo que el pequeño pelinegro le sonriera.

Cuando ambos salieron del complejo del clan, naruto tomo con fuerza la mano de su hermana como siempre acostumbraba, cuando llegaron a la zona comercial naruto pudo ver que varias miradas estaban puestas en él, las personas al verlo comenzaron a susurrar cosas y algunas mujeres jóvenes y kunoichi lo miraban con un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla.

Ante esto naruto se pego mas a su hermana mayor cosa que hizo que esta se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor y mirara a varias mujeres con el ceño fruncido y el Sharingan girando con tres aspas en sus ojos cosas que intimido a algunas civiles.

Luego de pasar por la zona comercial, llegaron a una zona donde se encontraba una casa de dos pisos que naruto conocía bien. Sasami al ver la sonrisa de hermano sonrió también y toco la puerta de la casa.

Al hacerlo ambos escucharon pasos que venían corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió la persona que se encontraba allí era natsumi con ropas casuales, las cuales consistían en una camiseta blanca con un remolino rojo estampado y unos shorts negros que dejaban ver sus piernas lisas y algo bronceadas, actualmente tenia su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba a la espalda baja, además de tener un flequillo en su frente y dos mechones a los lados.

"Naru-chan!, ¡sasami-chan!" dijo natsumi emocionada mientras que cargaba sorpresivamente a naruto quien rio ante el acto de su figura de hermana.

"natsumi-nee!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sasami tenía una pequeña sonrisa ante esto, pero luego tosió en su mano llamando la atención de ambos más la de natsumi.

"no, nos vas a dejar pasar?" dijo sasami con una pequeña sonrisa, natsumi ante esto se sonrojo un poco con vergüenza haciendo que ambos hermanos pasaran.

Los tres caminaron hacia el patio en donde naruto escucho varias voces por alguna razón. Al llegar ahí se encontraron con varias personas.

"Naru-chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" gritaron todas las personas que se encontraban allí con una sonrisa en su rostro, naruto ante esto se vio primeramente sorprendido, ya que frente a él se encontraban varias personas que conocía.

Por un lado, se encontraba kushina con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y un pastel decorado en sus manos, a lado se encontraba kakashi con una sonrisa, si su ojo cerrado era un indicio de ello. Al lado de ellos también se hallaban 3 niños, dos niñas y un niño, la niña mayor tenía el pelo corto, con dos largos mechones a los lados enmarcando su cara y el flequillo recto. Vestía con una camisa negra, pantalones azul marino y una chaqueta de color crema, con el símbolo de fuego en ambas mangas y piel artificial alrededor de los puños y el bajo de la prenda, esta era Hinata hyuga amiga de natsumi y hermana mayor de su amiga hanabi hyuga.

A su lado se encontraba una niña pequeña de unos dos años mayor que él, tenía el pelo largo y de color marrón oscuro, cejas finas y los ojos típicos del Clan Hyuga. Tenía un traje negro, compuesto por una blusa sin mangas y pantalones, además de las sandalias azules típicas de los ninjas. Esta era hanabi hyuga una amiga de naruto.

Y por último el niño que tenía los ojos color azul oscuro y el pelo marrón, corto y en punta. llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris. En su cabeza llevaba un par de gafas de aviador. Este era konohamaru sarutobi, nieto del tercer hokage y uno de los amigos de naruto.

"wuaaa" dijo naruto emocionado ya que ciertamente no recordaba su cumpleaños y no esperaba para nada una sorpresa como esa. Sin mas fue corriendo hacia las personas que se encontraban en el patio y las saludo a cada una de ellas. Naruto miraba con estrellas en los ojos al pastel, de repente sintió una mano en su cabeza y vio que era natsumi y por alguna razón sintió un extraño deja vu.

"aun no es hora del pastel, porque no recibes tus regalos antes Naru-chan?" dijo natsumi con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pequeño pelinegro asintiera con la cabeza, kushina se retiro con el pastel, para cortarlo en la cocina.

"este es mi regalo naruto" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa mientras que le daba una pequeña caja de regalo naruto al recibirlo se olvido por completo de la caja y le dio un abrazo a kakashi que se sorprendió levemente ante esto.

"muchas gracias kakashi-san!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego de eso soltó al peli plata que lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al abrir la pequeña caja naruto vio el contenido con curiosidad, su hermana y natsumi miraron de reojo la caja pensando que su sensei le había regalado algo indebido a naruto, pero al ver el contenido miraron con curiosidad lo que había dentro. Dentro de la caja había un par de guantes iguales a los de kakashi, naruto al verlos sonrió con emoción y se los coloco a pesar de que le quedaban algo grandes los miraba con estrellas en sus ojos.

"de nuevo muchas gracias kakashi-san son increíbles" dijo naruto con estrellas en sus ojos mirando los guantes, kakashi ante la reacción de naruto le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

"sasami-chan deberías ser mas amable como tu hermano" dijo kakashi mientras sonreía ante tanta amabilidad que desprendía el niño.

"kakashi… cállate" dijo sasami con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, pero con un aura oscura que hizo que kakashi sudara algo frio ante la presión que sentía de su alumna.

"mi turno naruto!" dijo konohamaru con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que le extendía una caja de regalo a naruto quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

"gracias konohamaru!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que el y konohamaru chochaban puños ambos con una sonrisa, esto fue observado por todos en el lugar lo cual hizo que tuvieran una sonrisa a su manera.

Naruto al ver lo que tenía la caja sonrió y vio que se trataba de un trataba de un extraño mono que tenia vestimentas del hokage y un par de platillos los cuales sonaban cuando tocabas un botón.

"increíble no es asi?" dijo konohamaru con una sonrisa emocionada mientras naruto y natsumi miraban el regalo con una sonrisa emocionada en sus rostros, por otro lado, sasami, Hinata, hanabi incluso kakashi tenían una expresión extraña en su rostro ante el extraño regalo.

"es fantástico!" dijo naruto con emoción mientras miraba el muñeco más de cerca, natsumi también lo hizo mientras que naruto se lo mostro, konohamaru ante esto sonrió con algo de arrogancia mientras que se rascaba la nariz.

"eso es horrible no importa por donde lo veas" dijo hanabi sin pelos en la lengua haciendo que su hermana se sorprendiera y konohamaru la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"eeh!, hanabi-busu (fea), no creo que puedes superar mi regalo" dijo konohamaru sin dejar la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, hanabi ante el insulto lo miro con dagas y una pequeña vena resaltando su frente.

"eh?, ya dejen de pelear, los amigos no pelean" dijo naruto con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro cosa que calmo a hanabi e hizo que tuviera un pequeño sonrojo, mientras que konohamaru suspiro y asintió, "¡verdad nee-chan!" dijo naruto mientras miraba a su hermana quien ante la pregunta miro a natsumi con una mirada de confidencialidad-odio, haciendo que ambas asintieran.

"toma naruto, no es como si quisiera darte un regalo, onee-chan me dijo que te gustaría" dijo hanabi mientras que le extendía un pequeño cuadro envuelto en papel de regalo, naruto lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que hizo que hanabi volteara la mirada, con un ligero sonrojo.

"es igualita a ti Hinata-chan" dijo natsumi con una sonrisa mientras que miraba la escena frente a ella, Hinata ante esto se sonrojo furiosamente, pero luego se puso tan pálida como sus ojos al ver que sasami miraba la escena frente a ella con un ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

"wuaa! ¡Es muy bonita hanabi-chan!" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba una bufanda azul haciendo que hanabi se sonrojara ante el elogio de su amigo.

"n-no es nada…" dijo hanabi con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo visible en sus mejillas cuando vio la sonrisa de naruto.

"ya dejen eso vamos a jugar!" dijo konohamaru agarrando las manos de naruto y hanabi, haciendo que el primero sonriera y la ultima mirara con dagas a konohamaru.

Kakashi y las niñas que estaban ahí miraron la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego cambio a curiosidad cuando naruto soltó la mano de konohamaru y corrió hacia Hinata quien no sabia a porque se acercaba a ella.

"tú eres Hinata no?, ¡muchas gracias por venir!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hinata quien se sorprendió levemente, Hinata al abrazarlo no pudo evitar sonreír de forma dulce.

" _con que esto se siente tener un hermanito menor… es tan lindo…"_ pensó Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue apagada rápidamente al sentir como sasami la estaba matando con la mirada cosa que hizo que soltara a naruto y este se fuera corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

"tch supongo que ya es hora de que me valla, tengo una misión ahora" dijo kakashi mientras se iba rápidamente desapareciendo del lugar, ante esto tanto natsumi y sasami miraron el lugar en donde estaba con anterioridad con una mirada en blanco, sabiendo como era su maestro suspiraron ante esto.

* * *

 **Time skip: más tarde al anochecer.**

"ya se tienen que ir?" dijo naruto mirando a Hinata y hanabi quienes se encontraban en la puerta de la casa uzumaki listas para despedirse, naruto al ver esto se entristeció un poco.

"lo siento Naru-kun, pero ya es tarde, pero prometo que podrás jugar con hanabi muy pronto" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa amable, hanabi ante esto asintió y se despidió del pelinegro quien también lo hizo y asi ambas hermanas salieron en dirección al complejo del clan hyuga.

"ya, ya, no estés triste Naru-chan, podrás quedar conmigo a dormir!" dijo natsumi mientras abrazaba a naruto por la espalda y colocaba su mentón en su cabeza, naruto ante esto sonrió y asintió.

"si!, pero… sasami-nee, kaa-chan no vendrá?" dijo naruto con leve preocupación mirando a su hermana quien tenia un leve ceño fruncido, ya que ni su madre ni su padre estuvieron en la pequeña fiesta, lo que le parecía aun mas raro es que izumi tampoco apareció.

" _si no tienen una buena excusa para no venir a la fiesta de Naru, juro que estaré muy enfada con ellos"_ pensó sasami, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando kushina se acerco a ellos y tomo a naruto en brazos cosa que lo hizo reír.

"no te preocupes Naru-chan, esto segura que mikoto-chan no pudo venir por algo importante, pero estoy segura que te compensara" dijo kushina mientras que naruto ante esto asintió con una sonrisa. "bueno es hora de ducharse, despues de todo no puedes dormir sin haberte dado una ducha dattebane!" dijo kushina mientras que se llevaba a naruto con ella al baño, dejando a natsumi y a sasami solas.

"que sucede sasami-chan?" dijo natsumi al ver el rostro de su amiga la cual tenia un pequeño ceño fruncido.

"algo no esta bien… izumi-nee es capaz de completar una misión lo más rápido posible si se trata de Naru, tou-chan y kaa-chan lo quieren demasiado como para no venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños" dijo sasami con duda en su rostro mientras que natsumi simplemente se encogio de hombros.

"tal vez enserio algo importante surgió, seguro ellos lo compensaran, como dices, ellos aman demasiado a Naru-chan" dijo natsumi con una sonrisa característica de ella, sasami ante esto suspiro, pero asintió.

"supongo que kushina-san y tu tienen razón, me estoy preocupando de más" dijo sasami mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de natsumi, esta ultima miro a su amiga con una sonrisa suave.

A pesar de que muchos dirían que sasami había cambiado con naruto, ella no lo creía asi, ya que esta era la verdadera sasami, la cual se preocupaba por su hermano menor como si de su propia vida se tratase, no la podía culpar ella también lo haría si tuviera un hermanito.

" _pero supongo que ya lo tengo…"_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que recordaba a la pequeña bola de alegría de pelo negro.

"mmph…" dijo naruto mientras que dormía, actualmente se encontraba durmiendo con sasami y natsumi en un futón, de repente se levantó del futón con una mirada perdida, negando con la cabeza trato de dormir de nuevo, pero por alguna extraña razón en vez de eso se levantó del futón sin levantar a su hermana ni a natsumi.

De la nada comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, en donde fue al primer piso y fue directo a la puerta, trato de abrirla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, mirando hacia todos lados busco una salida, vio una ventaba que daba al patio y la subió, saliendo por allí, corrió hacia la calle y fue en dirección hacia el complejo del clan uchiha.

"Naru a donde vas?!" grito sasami desde la entrada de la casa con preocupación viendo como su hermano menor corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el complejo del clan uchiha, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella salió corriendo detrás de él.

"tengo que ver a kaa-chan, tengo que hacerlo!" dijo naruto mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el complejo del clan, sasami por alguna razón no podía alcanzar a su hermano, incluso yendo a una velocidad alta no podía alcanzarlo.

Naruto luego de correr por lo que parecieron casi horas, se encontró frente al complejo del clan. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió yendo a su casa. Al hacerlo se percato que muchas de las luces que iluminaban las calles se encontraban apagadas, restándole importancia a esto corrió en dirección a su casa, pero se detuvo cuando vio con sorpresa un cadáver lleno de sangre en medio de la calle.

Naruto ante esto se puso visiblemente pálido, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir mucho miedo. De repente sintió una presencia frente a él, al ver quien era su cuerpo se lleno de completo pavor al ver una figura extraña la cual parecía masculina. Tenia cabello negro largo hasta la espalda baja de puntas, una mascara extraña naranja donde solo un ojo podía verse, uno que naruto reconoció bien. Además de llevar puesto una túnica puestas que lo cubría completamente, aunque de sus mangas había unas cadenas que arrastraba.

"tu… no importa…" dijo el hombre enmascarado desapareciendo del lugar como si de un espejismo se tratara, naruto al ver que el hombre había desaparecido respiro hondo ya que el miedo se estaba apoderando completamente de él.

"Naru!" grito sasami llegando a la ubicación de su hermano, quien se encontraba temblando de miedo, sasami al colocar su mano en el hombro de su hermano, se sorprendió cuando la volteo a ver ya que sus ojos ya no eran normales, ahora su iris era completamente rojo, con dos comas en cada ojo que giraban lentamente. "naruto… tus ojos…" dijo con sorpresa la pelinegra al ver Sharingan en su hermano menor.

"todas esas personas murieron… nee-chan por qué?" dijo naruto en un susurro mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sasami se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba y vio con sorpresa y miedo como varias de las personas del clan estaban muertas y tiradas por las calles del complejo.

"Naru… busca a tou-chan y kaa-chan, yo buscare si queda alguien vivo" dijo sasami en un susurro tratando de mantener la calma, naruto no se movió al principio, pero luego de un momento salió en una carrera hacia su casa.

Sasami sin mas salto al tejado mas cercano y corrió desde allí para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba sucediendo, activando el Sharingan miro la zona con el ceño fruncido ya que lo único que podía ver eran cadáveres.

"aahhhh!" sasami escucho un grito que la alerto y fue corriendo, al parecer provenía de su casa, al llegar ahí se sorprendió, por varias razones.

La primera y la mas importante era que su madre y su padre se encontraban muertos, la otra era que su hermano se encontraba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su madre con las manos llenas de sangre, mientras que sangre salía de los ojos de su madre los cuales se encontraban cerrados.

*latido* *latido*

"kaa-chan… tou-sama…" sasami al ver la escena frente a ella sintió una fuerte palpitación en su cabeza cosa que le hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza ya que estos comenzaron a dolerle.

"nee-chan… kaa-chan no despierta…" dijo naruto volteando a ver a su hermana la cual al abrir sus ojos el Sharingan se había ido y fue remplazado por una extraña estrella de seis puntas completamente roja con la parte de a fuera negra invirtiendo por completo los colores del Sharingan.

"Naru tus ojos…" dijo sasami con sorpresa en su voz, ya que los ojos de su hermano se encontraban llenos de sangre mientras que la forma del Sharingan había cambiado completamente, su forma ahora era de un circulo con tres puntas negras que se unían entre sí con la parte interior roja al igual que al exterior y con un punto en el centro.

"nee-chan… mis ojos, mi cabeza y pecho duelen…" dijo naruto con lagrimas de sangre bajando de sus ojos, de repente naruto cerro los ojos por toda la fatiga mental que estaba sintiendo.

"quien… quien hizo esto!" dijo sasami con odio en sus ojos mientras el mangekyou Sharingan se manifestaba por completo en ella.

Sasami de repente se percató que había alguien afuera de su casa, gracias a sus ojos, salió afuera para enfrentarla al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor izumi la cual estaba guardando su tantö en su funda.

"izumi-nee que esta ocurriendo aquí?" dijo sasami con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba a su hermana quien la miro con sus ojos fríos mientras tenia su propio mangekyou Sharingan activo.

"hermanita estúpida acaso no es obvio?, los mate a todos…" dijo izumi como si fuera lo más obvio aparentemente.

"eso no tiene ningún sentido, por que lo harías?, ¿por qué matarías a kaa-chan?, ¿¡por qué matarías a tou-sama!?" dijo sasami mirando con ojos llenos de ira a su hermana mayor, "sobre todo por que harías sufrir a tu hermano menor!?" dijo sasami lo ultimo con ojos llenos de furia hacia su hermana, quien ante lo ultimo se estremeció un poco cosa que sasami no noto, ya que en su mente solo había ira.

"eso es muy fácil, me di cuenta de que ustedes me estaban frenando, por mas que quisiera avanzar y ser mas fuerte, ustedes familia estúpida, no me dejaban avanzar, viéndolos a ustedes solo pude ver que los uchiha se han desviado del camino, los uchiha eran símbolo de respeto y temor en el mundo shinobi, en cambio aquí lo que tenemos es un hazme reír, un jefe del clan blando con su gente, una matriarca inútil, una heredera menor que a duras penas a desbloqueado el Sharingan y por ultimo y el peor de todos es el heredero mas joven, una completa deshonra, esa basura es todo lo contrario a lo que un uchiha representa" dijo izumi con voz fría haciendo que sasami se sorprendiera, pero ante lo último mirara con odio puro a su hermana.

"que tú también no eras parte esa deshonra de la que hablas?, sobre todo tú eras una de las personas que quería al hermano que llamas basura" dijo sasami con odio hacia izumi quien no pareció afectada en lo absoluto por sus palabras.

"todo eso era una farsa, dentro de mí no podía dejar de aborrecer en lo que se había convertido nuestra familia, por ello decidí probar mis limites y con ello obtuve estos ojos, capaces de aniquilar al clan que solo se convirtió en deshonra" dijo izumi haciendo que sasami la mirara con aun más odio.

"tch" dijo sasami apretando los puños aun con el mangekyou Sharingan activo, sus ojos por alguna razón se sentían algo extraños como si fueran arder.

"el odio en tus ojos es bueno, pero no lo suficiente, estúpida hermana menor si quieres salvar a la basura que tienes de hermano, entrena lo suficiente domina esos ojos y ven a mí, si no lo haces yo vendré por naruto y lo matare al igual que a ti. En pocas palabras mátame primero antes de que yo maté a tu hermano al igual que lo hice con nuestros padres" dijo izumi mirando con frialdad a su hermana menor, sasami ante lo ultimo la miro con sorpresa, pero luego frunció el ceño, " **tsukuyomi"** dijo izumi haciendo que sus ojos se enfocaran en los ojos de sasami quien ante el contacto cayo de rodillas mientras quedaba paralizada allí.

Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada izumi se fue del complejo y abandono la aldea de Konoha, dejando tragedia, horror y destrucción.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por este cap, como verán naruto consiguió el Sharingan gracias al estrés de ver a las personas que siempre eran amables con él muertas y consiguió su evolución al ver el cuerpo de su madre completamente muerto, espero que estén atentos a los detalles, porque en este cap hubo varios que serán claves para el futuro.**

 **Con eso naruto es el uchiha mas joven en activar el mangekyou Sharingan (por lo menos en esta historia) con solo 6 años, sasami activo su mangekyou por dos factores, uno de ellos es sus padres y el otro lo diré más adelante.**

 **Con estos factores se vienen grandes cambios a la historia y el mayor de ellos va ser el final de la parte 1.**

 **Bueno sin mas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren que actualice alguna otra historia díganlo en los comentarios.**


End file.
